Antagônicos
by StrawK
Summary: Ele queria a garota perfeita. E ela definitivamente não era nada do que ele idealizou. SasuSaku/UA - REPOSTADA-VERSÃO 2.0 VOLTEI!
1. PRÓLOGO

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto e sua tchurma não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto, aquele louco. Não ganho dinheiro por escrever fanfics; para tal, preciso trabalhar._

* * *

_._

**AVISO:**_Estou reformulando e repostando Antagônicos TOTALMENTE._

_A história não mudará, apenas o modo como será narrada - agora em 1ª pessoa – alternando entre Sasuke e Sakura._

_Se você já leu a original e quiser acompanhar, muito obrigada. Se não, tenha paciência e espere a históira chegar onde parei._

_Desculpe se alguém não gostou, mas como disse antes, eu escrevo primeiramente para mim mesma, e eu não queria desperdiçar a história a contando de um modo que não achei satisfatório. A história não deixará o humor de lado, mas tentarei dar um pouquinho mais de profundidade à ela. =)_

_Espero que entendam._

.

.

**Antagônicos**

**Prólogo**

.

.

"_Sasuke, forme uma família com uma mulher que você julgue tão boa quanto sua mãe. Tenha filhos até os trinta e cinco anos para não parecer avô deles quando forem adolescentes, e principalmente, nunca desista de seus objetivos"._

"_Mas mãe, como vou saber se ela será tão boa quanto você?"_

"_Hum... Isso é difícil de descobrir, mas tenha em mente que deve se apaixonar por alguém que possua pelo menos três qualidades que você avalia como essenciais. Ou então que..."_

"_Ou então o quê, mãe?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nunca soube o resto da frase. Minha mãe teve um acesso de tosse e logo em seguida foi internada. Nossa última conversa tem me perseguido durante esses dez anos desde que ela se foi, e me agarrei à essas palavras de forma quase insana, certo de que deveria seguir cegamente seus conselhos.

Eu já estava com 26 anos e já começava a ficar preocupado com fato de não conseguir encontrar uma mulher adequada. Não era de meu feitio viver de aventuras amorosas, mas meus últimos relacionamentos duravam menos de uma semana.

Minhas companheiras se apresentavam distraídas demais, sem classe demais, desorganizadas demais; aliás, qualquer traço de personalidade que eu pudesse reprovar, era encontrado em demasia em todas elas.

Quando finalmente encontrava uma mulher que preenchesse meus requisitos, simplesmente não me sentia atraído fisicamente por ela.

Eu já estava perdendo as expectativas.

Eu já estava desesperado.

Eu já estava...

Droga. A faxineira bagunçou a ordem dos controles em cima da estante. Eu já falei que é em ordem alfabética. Aparelho de som, blu-ray, televisão, e tv a cabo.

Inferno.

* * *

.

"_Você não precisa se ofender com as pessoas a todo instante e nem socá-los também, Sakura-chan"._

"_Mas eles me irritaram!"_

"_A serenidade desarma as más intenções, querida. E nos deixa mais leves também. Você não quer sentir-se leve?"_

"_Leve até voar?"_

"_Leve até voar. Então me prometa não levar tudo tão a sério a todo momento"._

"_Eu prometo, tia Tsunade"._

_._

_._

E eu ainda queria entender como foi que a minha tia, que tem uma personalidade zilhões de vezes mais explosiva do que a minha, conseguiu me convencer a sessões de terapia para controlar a raiva quando eu tinha nove anos e distribuía pontapés por aí.

Ela devia ter ido no meu lugar, sério.

Por que, por incrível que pareça, funcionou comigo. Hoje eu conto até dez – às vezes, até noventa e sete – antes de realmente me irritar com alguém. Percebi que as pessoas são como uma panela de pressão prestes a explodir, por causa do _stress _acumulado; só que às vezes você tem a má sorte de explodir justo na sua cara. Então deve definir se você será a outra panela ou a pessoa que tira a tampa dela.

É difícil às vezes, mas eu decidi que a minha raiva é muito preciosa para ser desperdiçada com qualquer um.

Quando algo não é do jeito que quero, eu relaxo e tento consertar a merda. Por que, na maioria das vezes, quem provoca sou eu mesma.

Mas tudo bem, por que no fim das contas, eu posso mesmo voar.

E foi por isso que me senti _tão leve_ quando _voei_ a mão na cara daquele inspetor sem vergonha que tentou me assediar, e por isso também que gentilmente o reitor pediu para eu me retirar da universidade por três longos dias, que estou aproveitando para saltar de asa-delta.

.

.

* * *

**CONTINUA**

* * *

É isso.

Espero que acompanhem e deixem reviews para dizer o que acharam! =)

**Besitows,**

**StrawK.**


	2. Martinis e Cervejas Baratas

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto e sua tchurma não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto, aquele louco. Não ganho dinheiro por escrever fanfics; para tal, preciso trabalhar._

* * *

_**SÓ LEMBRANDO:** Primeiro POV é do Sasuke e o segundo, da Sakura.  
(Separados por aquela linha grandona lá XD)_

_._

**Antagônicos**

**CAPÍTULO 01: **_Martinis e Cervejas baratas_

_._

A elegante festa de fim de ano da empresa em que trabalhava era sempre igual. Pelo menos tão igual quanto me pareceu nos últimos três anos; mesas de _buffet_ espalhadas estrategicamente, uma banda que tocava músicas chatas, pessoas esnobes bebendo _champagne_, falando da vida alheia, e mulheres em vestidos sufocantes, esperançosas em seduzir alguém com dinheiro_._

Me encostei em um dos pilares decorados daquele enorme salão quando Neji, meu colega de profissão - e infelizmente, amigo – me abordou.

— Olá, James Bond - ironizou. - Sério, Uchiha. De smoking e bebendo Martini com cara entediada... Você já foi mais original.

— Neji – cumprimentei-o sem alterar a expressão.

— Uh. Também fico feliz ao vê-lo. Eu ainda não entendo o motivo de desperdiçar meus raros momentos de alegria com uma pessoa que ganha de mim no quesito mau-humor.

Só para constar: eu não era mal-humorado; apenas não tinha paciência para certos tipos de pessoa.

— Que tal desperdiçar seu tempo indo ao banheiro lavar o rosto, ajeitar a gravata e prender esses cabelos? — Sugeri, mais por agonia de ver alguém tão bagunçado, do que por preocupação com ele, confesso. Neji estava levemente embriagado. Era quase tão taciturno quanto eu, e observá-lo praticamente falar pelos cotovelos – segundo seus padrões – era quase divertido.

— Ah, desculpe... — resmungou. — Desculpe se não posso acompanhá-lo em sua pose de "venham até mim, mulheres de todo o mundo!" Fala sério. Quantas já te abordaram hoje?

— Não fico contando — se eu desse números a ele, entraria em uma discussão sem fundamentos com um bêbado, e isso era a última coisa que eu queria.

— Que idiotice – falou, enquanto observava as mulheres que olhavam em minha direção. - Todas elas gastando energia com um cara como você.

— Eu te responderia à altura se não estivesse com dó de você por estar enchendo a cara por causa daquela garçonete.

Neji ia começar a resmungar algo sobre a tal de Tenten quando uma mulher loira aproximou-se sorrateiramente, pronta para tentar uma conversa; quando me dei conta, já alisava meu braço. Precisei lançar um olhar de aversão; a vi tentar a mesma tática minutos atrás do outro lado do salão, com nosso velho chefe Sarutobi.

— Olá... Você pode não me conhecer, mas já ouvi falar muito de você, Uchiha — ela começou. — Um dos jovens mais promissores dessa Companhia, com apenas vinte e seis anos. — Ela continuava alisando meu braço e sorrindo maliciosamente; senti-me em um filme para adultos e tinha medo de que a qualquer momento ela arranjasse uma desculpa para arrancar a roupa.

Analisando a cena, Hyuuga Neji enrugava os lábios em sinal de desaprovação, provavelmente pensando: _"Se esse cara dispensar essa garota é por que ele é muito esquisito, sexualmente falando". _Ou não. Não sei como funciona a mente de um bêbado.

Delicadamente, retirei a mão da mulher de meu braço e a direcionei à Neji.

— Diga para ela me procurar quando não for uma vadiazinha fútil interessada em dinheiro - falei num tom baixo, porém o suficiente para que a mulher ouvisse.

Dei um último gole em meu _Martini_ e dei as costas, mas não sem antes revelar:

— Á propósito, Neji... Com essa, foram treze.

.

* * *

.

Então, lá estava eu na festa da universidade.

Eu gostava de festas, mas não festas como _aquela._ Muita gente bêbada e soltando fluídos corporais se agarrando e despejando porcarias pelos cantos por conta do já conhecido ponche batizadoe da cerveja barata.

Foi por isso que eu fui atrás de um copo de refrigerante – que deixei de lado após o primeiro gole, ao constatar o peculiar gosto de álcool. Eu tinha a impressão que até a água da privada estava batizada naquele lugar.

— Vozê não vai beber não, menina dinozauro?- Ouvi a voz de Temari, completamente bêbada. Os cabelos, de um loiro queimado, pareciam ter ganhado a batalha travada com o pente. — Vozê precisa curtir um pouco!

Ah, eu até queria rir, sério. Ela me diz para curtir um pouco como se não quisesse acabar com a minha raça toda vez que eu faço merda e digo essa mesma frase para ela. Mas, além de não gostar de me embebedar, naquela noite, em especial, eu precisava dormir bem_ e_ sóbria.

— Se eu beber, não terá ninguém para cuidar de você, nem daquele palerma ali — apontei Naruto, em um canto daquela casa que eu nem sabia de quem era, com o olhar — Além disso, você sabe que não posso ficar de ressaca por quê amanhã preciso acordar cedo.

Eu merecia o prêmio Nobel de amiga mais paciente do mundo, por que a Temari poderia até ser uma jornalista séria, mas quando colocava uma única gota de álcool na boca, se transformava em um ser de outro planeta.

— Vozê nem zabe cuidar de vozê mesma, Zakura! — Ela sentou num banco de plástico capenga próximo ao balcão e cruzou as pernas — Vem aqui que eu vou te apresentar para os rapaizes!

Eu queria fingir que estava brava, mas acabeirindo por que era engraçado o modo com ela trocava a letra "s" pela "z" toda vez que ficava bêbada.

— Não, obrigada. A última vez que você me apresentou "uns rapaizes", eu me tornei amiga do Naruto — como apareci naquela festa somente para servir de motorista (só bêbada mesmo para Temari me deixar dirigir seu carro), eu estava disposta a ouvir um pouco mais de suas ladainhas até que ela se cansasse. Ou desmaiasse. Ou fosse abduzida por extraterrestres.

Mas então eu o vi.

Os olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos, a pele pálida e o porte atlético despertaram um sorriso em meu rosto. Ele retribuiu com aquele sorriso estranho, mas eu estava acostumada. Eu agia com cautela, por que ele ainda era um pouco indecifrável pra mim em certos aspectos. Agia encantadoramente em um momento, e no outro me fazia ter vontade de socá-lo.

Entretanto, era sempre bom reencontrar Sai.

Se aproximou e me chamou para dançar bem na hora que uma balada romântica começou a tocar. Bem coisa de filme, mesmo.

Eu não recusei, por que, bom... A gente tinha meio que... Um lance. Eu acho. Mais ou menos.

Encostei a cabeça em seu peito ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as mãos dele escorregarem para minha cintura. Me concentrava para não pisar em seus pés também.

— Gosto do seu estilo — Sai sussurrou em meu ouvido e me arrepiei. Que fofo. — Não é qualquer garota que se veste assim para uma festa na universidade. Isso prova que você não se importa com o que os outros pensam.

Ahn, certo. O que será que ele quis dizer com isso?

Esse era o momento em que a vontade de socá-lo começava a despontar. Mas tratando-se de Sai, eu nunca sabia quando estava sendo sincero ou sarcástico, por que fazia questão de mascarar suas emoções debaixo daquele sorriso.

Eu ia começar a contar até noventa e sete, mas parei no treze quando percebi aqueles olhos encarando minha boca.

Então, resolvi ser _leve_ e sorri, sem tentar explicar que a bermuda jeans surrada, a camisa xadrez manchada e o tênis velho não foram vestidos intencionalmente para ir à festa, e sim por quê fui arrastada por amigos aproveitadores que me queriam como babá e motorista de plantão – por quê, apesar de bêbada chata, Temari ainda era muito responsável, se é que isso é possível.

Sai estreitou o abraço senti seu hálito com cheiro de vinho penetrar meu cérebro.

Era tanta gente embriagada em um só local que eu estava ficando bêbada por osmose.

Bom, ele ia me beijar e eu não negaria; mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse fechar os olhos, Naruto entrou em meu campo de visão, verde e passando mal, num canto que agora servia como depósito para latas vazias e bêbados.

Não poderia deixar meu amigo naquele estado, por mais idiota que fosse - e acredite, ele é.

Mas existem três fatalidades presentes em minha vida desde sempre: meu quase inexistente domínio próprio, minhas manias desastradas e a pior de todas, minha falta de sorte.

E foi essa última que resolvei dar o ar da graça, quando afastei-me de Sai meio contrariada e corri em direção àquela criança grande e loira de olhos azuis.

— Naruto, você está bem?

A resposta veio em forma de vômito nos meus tênis.

Poxa, tudo bem que aquele _All Star_ já estava com um ou três buracos na sola, mas eu não pretendia jogá-lo fora ainda.

.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

.

Yo! o/

Taí, o capítulo!

Reformuladinho, porém não betado. *foge das pedradas* =)

**OBRIGADÍSSIMA PELAS REVIEWS!**

Digam-me o que pode ser melhorado e se estão gostando de como ficou. .-.

**Besitows,**

**StrawK!**


	3. Hábitos e Desábitos

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto e sua tchurma não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto, aquele louco. Não ganho dinheiro por escrever fanfics; para tal, preciso trabalhar._

* * *

_._

**Antagônicos**

**CAPÍTULO 02: **_Hábitos e Desábitos_

_._

Não precisava de despertador; possuía um relógio biológico que eu mesmo programava mentalmente, e que nunca fracassou.

Rolei na cama, e o movimento só acentuou minha dor de cabeça. Não era ressaca, eu sabia, pois mal havia bebido duas taças de _Martini _naquela festa idiota da noite anterior. Era estafa mental.

Eu tinha um compromisso às sete e meia da manhã daquele domingo, e como não era longe, decidi que seria uma boa ideia caminhar.

Meu relógio biológico me dizia que era seis horas da manhã, – o que confirmei quando olhei o relógio do meu celular – e se eu levantasse agora, teria uma hora exata para me aprontar calmamente.

Então saí da cama devagar, espreguiçando-me até os ossos estalarem. Arrumei a cama, com os lençóis sem nenhuma ruga, como minha mãe me ensinara, e dirigiu-me ao banheiro.

Tinha a impressão que meu ritual matinal se desenvolvia em câmera lenta, o que me dava certo conforto em saber que eu não era uma daquelas pessoas que acordam atrasadas e vivem afobadas. Nem imagino como seria uma manhã assim.

Vesti uma calça jeans limpa e uma camisa de um branco impecável. Cuidadosamente, arregacei as mangas até o cotovelo. Ainda descalço no chão de carpete de meu quarto, retirei os sapatos da sapateira devidamente organizada e os calcei para ir até a cozinha e não precisar murmurar impropérios se levasse um choque ao abrir a geladeira.

Itachi tinha mania de andar descalço pela casa e levar pequenos choques sempre que tocava em algum aparelho elétrico.

Dei um bocejo preguiçoso, pois apesar de ter acordado no horário previsto, mal consegui dormir. Há três dias, meu novo vizinho do apartamento ao lado resolveu martelar e quebrar coisas à noite. Maldito.

Fiz uma anotação mental para reclamar com o síndico, depois.

Tomei meu café da manhã tranqüilamente, enquanto folheava a sessão de esportes no jornal e lia os e-mails em meu _Ipad._

O primeiro era de Itachi. De repente o café ficou mais amargo.

"_**Olá, irmãozinho tolo. **_

_**Estou escrevendo apenas para te avisar que agora é definitivo: Papai realmente te deserdou. Eu não acreditei muito quando ele disse isso da primeira vez que você resolveu sair de casa para seguir essa sua profissão aí ao invés de trabalhar na empresa como eu. Você sabe, sempre fui o preferido, mas você era o cara que possuía juízo. Bem, está avisado, caso você descubra a poupança bloqueada".**_

— Faz muito tempo que eu não preciso do dinheiro de vocês — resmunguei sozinho antes de deletar a mensagem.

O próximo e último era de Neji. Pelo visto, eu leria a mensagem de um bêbado, que deve tê-la escrito assim que chegou em casa, de madrugada. As letras em caixa alta explodiram na minha cara e quando comecei a ler, percebi que bêbado era pouco. Ele estava _trêbado_. Tentei decifrar.

"_**UTCHERRA ASUKO, SEU DESGRAÇAOD!11! EU FIZ O FAVRO DE PEDIR PRA RUIVA DA FESTA ANOTRAR O TELEOFONE DELA E DISSE QUE VOEC VAI CONVIDAR PRA JANTAR ELA! E VAI XINGAR EU NÃO!1! SÓ FIZ ISSSSO PQ LEMMBRO DE VOEC DIZERR QUE ELA TINHA CRETA CLASE E ERA EDUCAAAD E BLA BLA BLABLA B LA ABLA LAB NBOWSHODHEOIE9386¨8 !1**_

_**ELA FOI A ÚNICA QUE PREENCHUE OS REQUISIOTS DO OTIRRA DE MULHER PERFEIAT PARA UM RELACIONAMENTTTTTTO SERIO E DURADOURODURADOURI. SE NÕA DER CERTO DESSSSA VEZ, É MELHOR DEISISTR DE ACHAR A MULHER QUE SERA A SRA OTIRRA JASQUE! A LADY ELEGANTE, SOBRIA, INLELIENGTE E AINDA PRO CIMA APETITOSA QUE VOEC QUERR NÕA EXISTE! VAI SE FERRAR!**_

_**SÓ TÔ FALANDE ISSO POIS É MEU AMIOG E EU TE AMO, CARA! EU QUEOR QUE PELO MENOSS UM DE NÓS SE DE BEM NO AMOR, PORQUE A TENTEN NÕA QUER MAIS SABRE DE MIM".**_

Sério, eu NUNCA vou me embriagar por uma mulher; é humilhante e patético. Eu juraria que qualquer outra pessoa teria escrito esse e-mail, menos Neji. Não era ele ali. Era apenas o restolho do homem que ele era de verdade. E tudo por causa de uma garçonete que deu o fora nele.

Pelo o que entendi, ele praticamente me conseguiu um encontro com Karin, filha de um dos funcionários da empresa, e uma das poucas mulheres que não se atiraram para cima de mim na festa. Minha única preocupação era se ele havia dito mesmo que eu a convidaria _para jantar ela _ou se foi somente sua digitação de bêbado.

Cliquei em responder:

"**Se eu fosse dado à gargalhadas, riria muito da sua cara. Mas a sua ressaca física e moral já devem ser humilhante o suficiente.**

**Quando estiver sóbrio e se lembrar onde colocou o papel com o número dela, me ligue".**

Peguei minha carteira e as chaves que estavam estrategicamente alinhadas sobre a cômoda e coloquei a fina corrente de prata que minha mãe me dera em meu aniversário de quinze anos.

Verifiquei o relógio. Faltavam quatro minutos e vinte e oito segundos para as sete.

Ao levar a mão à maçaneta, quase coloquei meu coração pela boca ao me assustar com o estrondo de algo caindo no apartamento ao lado. Maldito vizinho! Qualquer dia ele consegue derrubar o prédio.

Já recomposto, me certifiquei que tudo estava em seu devido lugar antes de sair.

Impecável, como sempre.

.

* * *

.

Eu estava sonhando com o bolo de chocolate da tia Tsunade – a única coisa que ela sabia fazer na cozinha – quando subconscientemente, percebi que o ambiente estava iluminado demais para eu continuar com meu soninho gostoso.

Então abri os olhos lentamente, até que se acostumassem com aquela luz que os agredia.

Meu rádio-relógio marcava seis e cinqüenta e seis da manhã. Que bacana, eu estava atrasada.

Na pressa de levantar, nem percebi que estava quase me enforcando com o lençol – enrolado em minha perna e pescoço, de tanto que me remexia - e cai da cama, levando junto o abajur, que agarrei na ilusão de que poderia me salvar da queda.

Foi engraçado. Quer dizer, eu riria se fosse outra pessoa. E provavelmente filmaria também e colocaria na_ Internet_.

Mas nem me importei com o considerável barulho que provoquei; mais importante era não chegar atrasada de modo algum.

Me diz, quem em sã consciência marca um horário de "reunião" em pleno domingo de manhã? Mas... Como o tal Jiraya era amigo da Tsunade, eu tinha uma leve desconfiança que ele nem _tivesse_ uma consciência. Pelo o que eu entendi, o velho era um _bon vivant _que provavelmente teria virado a noite do sábado para o domingo, e segunda-feira estaria ocupado demais _dormindo, _para me atender.

Retirei meu pijama com estampas de vaquinha, largando-o pelo quarto e corri para o chuveiro. Escovei os dentes, meio que penteei os cabelos e os prendi frouxamente no alto da cabeça num rabo-de-cavalo mal feito.

Então me enfiei na primeira calça jeans que encontrei, abotoei a camisa de manga curta e passei a procurar meu _All Star_ vermelho, — era outro, não aquele preto que o Naruto me fez jogar fora — e encontrei um pé embaixo da cama.

— O outro... Cadê o outro pé, inferno?

Meu gato vira-lata gordo e acinzentado veio da sala trazendo o outro pé do tênis na boca e depositou ao meu lado, mesmo não se chamando _inferno_. Ele ainda nem tinha nome ainda, aliás. Dei-lhe um afago na cabeça como sinal de agradecimento, mas saiu do quarto rapidamente, me esnobando.

Soquei algumas coisas dentro da mochila de uma alça só e fui para a sala, procurar por alguns trocados para o café da manhã num dos pequenos potes em cima da estante.

— Celular... Cadê o celular? – olhei para o gato como se ele pudesse me ajudar novamente, mas recebi apenas aquele olhar _blasé_, próprio dos gatos. Ainda mais desse, que parecia não gostar nenhum pouco de mim.

Hum... Se eu ligasse do meu telefone convencional para meu próprio celular, escutaria o barulho e então o encontraria. Ou não, já que o telefone era sem fio e eu também não me lembrava onde havia deixado.

Então eu revirei a mochila e lá encontrei não só o celular, como também o fone do _bluetooth_, que rapidamente ajustei no ouvido, ativando a opção de ouvir os recados da secretária eletrônica.

Coloquei as luvas de ciclismo e desci até a lateral do prédio, no térreo, onde minha bicicleta ficava amarrada.

Ouvi o primeiro _bip._

"**Senhora Haruno Sakura, favor entrar em contado com o telefone 0800-1234, referente assunto de seu interesse. Falar com qualquer um de nossos atendentes. Obrigada".**

Hum... Eu sabia que tinha esquecido de pagar alguma conta.

_Bip._

"**Sakura, é a Tsunade. Não é só porque sou sua professora de antropologia_ e_ sua tia que posso usar de nepotismo! Se você não confirmar sua passagem até terça-feira, eu não tenho como incluir seu nome na lista da viagem e então você terá que arranjar um vôo por conta própria, pagando um valor muito mais caro do que a universidade conseguiu. Já falou com o Jiraya? Beijo, e mantenha-se leve."**

Olha, eu queria muito mesmo ir àquela bendita viagem, — já que aquele conjunto de ilhas possuía muitos sítios arqueológicos, e eu poderia ter um trabalho de conclusão de curso fantástico — mas eu era uma lascada, financeiramente falando e ainda não sabia como pagar sem passar fome depois. Então hoje era minha última chance de conseguir esse dinheiro, que pediria emprestado para o Jiraya, um velho que eu nem conhecia, mas sabia que só faria esse favor pra mim porque era apaixonado pela minha tia. Meu único medo era que ele exigisse meu corpo como forma de pagamento.

Sete e trinta e dois. Continuei pedalando.

_Bip._

"**Sakura, é a mamãe. Estou tentando falar com você desde ontem à tarde! Espero que não esteja freqüentando essas orgias na universidade, mas depois falamos sobre isso. Liguei para te dar boas notícias, filha! Pode parar de reclamar que está difícil se sustentar sozinha em outra cidade, ser uma estagiária que tem que se matar de estudar para não perder a bolsa e nem consegue pagar a tal viagem... Lembra daquela sua tia-avó, a Chiyo? Então, filha, ela morreu e deixou um bom dinheiro pra você! Olha que ótimo, meu amor! Você vai poder viajar! Fique tranqüila que depositei do meu dinheiro na sua conta, e depois que receber a quantia, você o repõe. Mamãe ama você."**

Fim das mensagens.

Ótimo. O encontro que eu teria com o velho pervertido hoje não precisava mais acontecer. Graças aos céus, não precisaria mais pedir dinheiro emprestado a ele. Teria o dinheiro para a viagem, porque minha tia-avó-que-eu-não-faço-a-mínima-ideia-de-quem-seja resolveu morrer e deixar uma grana pra mim.

Fiz a curva com a bicicleta e comecei a pedalar de volta.

Bacana.

Quer dizer... Eu meio que senti um remorso por pensar assim, então é melhor fazer uma oração por ela.

E mesmo pedalando, fechei os olhos, pois a rua estava livre.

— Ahn... Obrigada tia-avó-que-nem-sei-quem-é — sussurrei, quase não movendo os lábios. — Por sua causa poderei viajar. Que a senhora encontre a luz. Ah, não que eu esteja feliz por sua morte que veio bem a calhar, nem nada do tipo, mas... — Mas que se dane! Quem eu estou querendo enganar? Estou feliz, sim! — Hum... Amém?"

Esse pequeno instante em que fechei os olhos foi o suficiente para desviar do caminho que seguia pedalando e sentir uma pancada. Senti a bicicleta bater em algo, meu corpo ser lançado para frente para em seguida se embolar com alguém pelo asfalto.

O peso sobre mim dificultava a respiração. Doeu pra caramba. Doeu tanto que eu soltei um palavrão.

Ms eu sou uma imbecil, mesmo. Isso que dá ficar feliz com a morte dos outros.

.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

.

YO! Mais um não betado.  
Perdoem-me por eventuais erros. =)

Avacalhei o Neji, hein? Que vergonha! hauahuhaua  
E não me matem porque o Sasuke a Sakura ainda não se encontraram, hein?

O prólogo e os dois primeiros capítulos foram importantes para definir a personalidade deles e deixar clara suas diferenças.  
Bah, mas quem já leu a fic sabe disso. XD

**OBRIGADA PELA REVIEWS.**

E obrigada à **bells**, que não consegui responder por PM. ^^**  
**Me emocionei, pois mesmo as leitoras antigas estão relendo e comentando.

Vocês são umas fofas!

Digam o que acharam!

**Besitows,**

**StrawK!**


	4. Lobo Mau e Chapeuzinho

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto e sua tchurma não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto, aquele louco. Não ganho dinheiro por escrever fanfics; para tal, preciso trabalhar._

* * *

_._

**Antagônicos**

**CAPÍTULO 03: Lobo Mau e Chapeuzinho**

_._

Despedi-me da pessoa com quem marquei meu encontro secreto com um aceno de cabeça discreto e voltei caminhando lentamente pela calçada. Parei em frente a uma tenda de frutas e comprei algumas maçãs que me foram entregues em um saco de papel. Meus movimentos não costumavam ser descoordenados, mas eu temia que alguém conhecido estivesse por perto, — e eu não queria mentir sobre o que me levou a marcar aquele encontro numa manhã de domingo — então, desconfiado e preocupado em olhar à minha volta, acabei me atrapalhando um pouco com o embrulho das maçãs.

Tentei guardar minha carteira, mas ela passou direto pelo meu bolso, deslizou por minha perna e quicou até o meio-fio.

Praguejei em voz baixa, para não ofender a senhora que me vendera as maçãs, desci da calçada e abaixei-me para recuperar a carteira. Antes de endireitar o corpo totalmente, levantei o rosto e quase enfartei ao dar de cara com uma louca de cabelo rosa — rosa! — guiando uma bicicleta verde-limão em minha direção.

E a imbecil ainda estava de olhos fechados. Olhos fechados! Que tipo de pessoa pedala em uma avenida — mesmo que em uma manhã tranqüila — de olhos fechados?

Ah, sim.

O tipo que te atropela, faz a carteira voar da sua mão sabe-se lá para onde, se embola com você no chão de concreto, te fazendo bater a cabeça duas vezes e meia e que te deixa atordoado e todo torto em cima dela em plena calçada.

Eu só poderia estar sonhando. Trapalhadas não costumavam acontecer comigo, mas ser atropelado por uma bicicleta? Era ridículo, de tão absurdo.

Ficamos naquela posição constrangedora algum tempo e enquanto me recuperava do meu estado de semi-consciência, a garota parecia também recobrar seus sentidos. Ela abriu os olhos devagar, o rosto perto do meu, e notei que seus olhos eram verdes.

A maluca piscou diversas vezes, como que para conseguir recuperar o foco da visão.

— Sai? — Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, como se duvidasse de si mesma.

Que abuso! Além de _me _atropelar, exigia que saísse de cima dela como se _eu_ fosse o culpado! Nem lhe passou pela cabeça pedir desculpas?

— Já estou _saindo, _oras – resmunguei, me preparando para levantar.

Porém, a pequena corrente de prata em meu pescoço acabou se enroscando em um dos botões da camisa dela, e quando me movimentei, automaticamente acabei erguendo sua camisa e abrindo dois botões deixando a _lingerie_ um pouco à mostra. _Lingerie_ com estampa de ursinhos. Que infantil.

— Hum... Não é o Sai — ela murmurou para si, em um tom tão baixo que eu nem puder saber se a frase foi essa mesma. — Ah, hei! Pode soltar a minha camisa? — Dessa vez, falou em um tom mais alto, como se eu estivesse do outro lado da rua e ela precisasse gritar. Meu tímpano doeu levemente.

Minha indignação deu lugar a um leve embaraço. Naquela cena, eu estava parecendo o _Lobo-Mau_ pronto para atacar a garota, e a imagem dela quase tendo a camisa arrancada por mim — na verdade, pela minha corrente — só reforçou a ideia quando três senhoras que passavam no local resolveram interferir e transformar o caso em uma tragédia bem maior.

— Olha, um tarado! — Gritou uma delas, apontando. — Solte a moça, seu tarado!

Já prevendo uma série de explicações, me pus a tentar soltar minha corrente do botão da camisa dela afobadamente, mas fui interrompido pelas senhoras que começaram a arremessar maçãs — as MINHAS maçãs — contra mim, até que uma delas acertou em cheio minha cabeça.

Vi as imagens dançarem em círculos por um momento, e antes de tudo se apagar, caí novamente sobre a garota, fazendo-a bater a cabeça no chão com o impacto.

* * *

— Hum... Então, seu delegado. Posso te chamar de _seu_ delegado?** — **Como quem cala consente, eu não me retratei, apesar da cara feia do homem à minha frente. — Foi um acidente... O moço não é tarado, não. Pode soltar ele!

Eu estava em uma das saletas da delegacia, com aquele senhor gordo e suado com um enorme bigode seboso. Ganhei um pequeno curativo acima da sobrancelha e alguns _band-aids_ nos cotovelos e joelhos.

Fui do hospital à delegacia ainda zonza, — o _raio-x _acusou estar tudo bem com a minha cabeça, o que eu não acreditava ser possível, devido à minha incrível falta de coordenação — mesmo depois de tomar um analgésico, e me perguntei se levaram o cara que eu atropelei para o hospital também.

— Não precisa ter receio, pequena — o delegado me direcionava agora, um olhar complacente. — Sabemos que isso acontece com freqüência. Se o seu namorado queria te forçar a algo, é só dizer.

— Ele não é meu namorado! — Caramba, era a sexta vez que eu repetia isso. — Já disse que foi um mal entendido!

Claro que eu não expliquei exatamente qual foi o mal entendido. Não ia dizer ao delegado que quase matei o cara porque perdi a direção enquanto pedalava de olhos fechados, agradecendo pela morte de minha tia-que-eu-nem-sabia-quem-era.

— Mas as três testemunhas afirmam que o viram tentando abusar da senhorita. O delinqüente estava sem documentos.

Eu queria soltar um palavrão e fazê-lo entender que as três senhoras eram piradas, mas me contive para não ser presa por desacato. Vai saber.

— Escute — suspirei, impaciente. — Não conheço esse cara. Eu estava pedalando, quando fechei os olhos porque... Porque não... Tomei café da manhã, senti uma tontura e perdi o controle. Acabei o atropelando _sem querer. _

Fiz questão de dar uma entonação forte ao "_sem querer_" para deixar bem claro que não era nenhum tipo de irresponsável que pedalava de olhos fechados por causa de uma prece. Pensando bem, uma bicicleta em movimento não é mesmo o lugar ideal para se fazer uma prece. Hum... Vou anotar isso.

Nesse momento um policial irrompeu porta adentro e depositou calmamente uma carteira de couro preta em cima da mesa do delegado.

— Essa é a carteira do agressor — ele disse. — A senhora da tenda de frutas encontrou do outro lado da rua.

O delegado não pareceu se incomodar com a intromissão e abriu a carteira, para identificar seu suposto agressor de garotas indefesas.

— Uchiha Sasuke — ele leu e depois se dirigiu ao policial que acabara de entrar. — Já entrou em contato com a família do rapaz?

— Ele não quis ligar para ninguém da família. Preferiu chamar um amigo — O policial respondeu.

O delegado se voltou para mim.

— Pois bem, mocinha... Supondo que a sua versão dos fatos seja verdadeira, e eu acredito que não seja e só esteja com medo de uma retaliação, eu poderia deixá-lo _livrar-se solto, _mas não posso ignorar o fato de que o flagrante possui três testemunhas idôneas. Não há motivos para desacreditar daquelas senhoras.

Também não há motivos para desacreditar no mendigo da minha rua que jura ser um _Power Ranger_.

— Então este me dizendo que vai deixá-lo preso?

— Estou dizendo que o que posso fazer, é tentar pedir ao juiz responsável um relaxamento da prisão em flagrante para que ele responda ao processo em liberdade.

Hum... Tá bom, então. Melhor que nada, eu acho. Tomara que esse cara seja uma boa pessoa. Vai que de repente ele é mesmo algum tipo de desequilibrado e eu o estou ajudando a ficar livre?

Levantei-me apressada, ignorando a dor do meu joelho ralado raspando no meu jeans e segurei a mão do delegado entre as minhas, chacoalhando-as num pseudocumprimento.

— Ah, então... Muito obrigada! Será... Que eu posso vê-lo?

— Tem certeza?

Confirmei com a cabeça e o delegado pediu para o policial me acompanhar até a cela da minúscula delegacia.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Mais um! \o/

Os capítulos POR ENQUANTO são curtos, mas as atualizações são freqüentes, viu?

Ah, não manjo NADA de direito penal. Desculpa aí. *foge*

Prometo que a partir do próximo capítulo, a interação entre eles irá acontecer.

Obrigadíssima pelas **Reviews fofas!**

E obrigada à **kynn-chan** e **Michel Tel**, que não consegui responder por PM.

Digam o que acharam!

**Besitows,**

**StrawK.**


	5. Rosnados e Assobios

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto e sua tchurma não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto, aquele louco. Não ganho dinheiro por escrever fanfics; para tal, preciso trabalhar._

* * *

_._

**Antagônicos**

**CAPÍTULO 04: Rosnados e Assobios **

Minha cabeça doía. Recebi um curativo na testa, mas precisava mesmo de um analgésico.

Estava encostado na parede fria, com os olhos fechados, tentando convencer a mim mesmo de que tudo não passava de um pesadelo. Eu queria bater muito em alguém.

Outros homem dividia a cela comigo e lançava-me olhares estranhos. Suas roupas estavam imundas e era possível identificar tatuagens sob a camiseta puída. Um odor podre impregnava aquele cubículo imundo. Percebi que me analisava atentamente.

— O que foi que você fez, meu anjo? — Perguntou, rindo sozinho.

Eu era uma pessoa ponderada e ajuizada; seria idiotice _dar atenção_ a um detento estúpido. Continuei encarando a parede à minha frente.

— O que foi, almofadinha? Roubou as moedinhas da tesouraria dos escoteiros?

Ponderado. Ajuizado. Não havia motivos para _responder_ a um detento estúpido.

— A bichinha não tem língua? — Continuou, provocando.

Estava irritado, mas não teria chances contra aquele homenzarrão, mesmo sendo um ótimo esgrimista. O que não valeria de nada, pois acho que não me conseguiriam uma espada, se eu pedisse. Mas como eu era uma pessoa ajuizada, eu-

— Eu fiz uma pergunta, senhor _"mamãe-ainda-limpa-meu-popô"._

Eu era _mesmo_ ponderado e juizado, mas ele falou da minha mãe.

— Lave essa boca com sabão antes de falar da minha mãe, seu fedido — respondi com calma e simulando tédio.

Eu sabia que ia dar merda. Já estava me preparando para a dor do impacto que o punho que vinha em minha direção provocaria, quando uma voz deteve o brutamontes.

— Kankurou? — Foi a maluca da bicicleta que havia chegado, acompanhada de um policial.

— Garota Dinossauro? O que faz aqui? — Há essa altura, o tal do Kankurou já havia esquecido de mim e se aproximava das grades.

Que ótimo, além de maluca, ainda era amiga de presidiários. Me perguntei por que raios ele a chamou de Garota Dinossauro. Hn.

— Você está fedendo — ela observou, franzindo o cenho.

Bom, tal Garota Dinossauro deveria atenção a mim, e não a ele. Ela apareceu para desfazer o mau entendido, afinal, e ficar de papo com esse Kankurou não resolveria em nada minha tragédia particular, que só piorava a cada minuto de atraso do desgraçado do Neji que provavelmente não viria.

— Eu sei, é uma longa história — o fedido explicou. — Caí no esgoto, perdi meus documentos e me trouxeram pra cá acusado de desordem pública ao assustar uma criancinha que achou que eu fosse o monstro do esgoto.

Está explicado.

Ah, sim. A garota começou a rir da história esdrúxula.

— Ah, desculpa, Kanky! Mas nem eu conseguiria essa façanha! — Ela enxugou a umidade dos olhos, devido ao riso. — E não se atreva a dizer que eu conseguiria pior!

E os dois ficaram lá, rindo como bons retardados que eram. Nunca passei por uma situação tão bizarra em minha vida.

Logo em seguida um outro policial chegou acompanhado de uma loira com uma terrível expressão na face. Ela chegou pisando duro e apontou o indicador na direção de meu companheiro de cela:

— A sua sorte é que não foi o Gaara que recebeu o recado! Eu deixei de curtir a minha ressaca de domingo para vir pagar a sua fiança, seu palerma!

— Depois, virou o rosto para a Garota Dinossauro. — E você, estava envolvida nisso, Sakura?

— Juro que dessa vez não.

Eu assistia tudo de um terceiro plano. Ao que me parecia, todas as pessoas loucas se conheciam.

Esperei pacientemente a cena se desenrolar. A loira, que deduzi ser irmã de Kankurou, o arrastou para fora da delegacia, resmungando algo sobre voltar a dormir, então, finalmente aquela coisa... Rosa se voltou para mim.

Percebi que ela parecia ter um pouco de medo de mim. Compreensível. Afinal, eu queria mesmo enforcá-la.

Reparei nos fios de cabelo dela que se soltaram do rabo de cavalo e senti vontade de mandá-la arrumá-los. Assim como ajeitar os botões da camisa e ajeitar a mochila no ombro. Quem sabe assim, ficaria um pouco mais apresentável; mas sujeite-me apenas a perguntar:

— Acabou o circo?

.

* * *

.

Hum... É melhor eu me manter um pouco afastada das grades; de repente ele ainda está nervoso e resolve me enforcar. Acho que ele não gostou muito de esperar enquanto eu assistia a Temari dar um sermão no Kankurou. Ela consegue ser uma bêbada chata mesmo quando não está mais bêbada.

Então nada mais do que normal eu me sentir desconfortável quando o Sr. Uchiha me lançou um olhar mais frio que o meu apartamento nos dias de inverno, - já que o aquecedor não funcionava - certamente me desprezando até meu último fio de cabelo.

— Acabou o circo? — Ele tinha uma voz meio sexy, que não combinava em nada com seu comportamento austero.

Decidi não me abalar. Seria eu mesma e pediria desculpas. Era perita no assunto, afinal.

— Bom dia, Senhor Uchiha! — Dei meu melhor sorriso. — Não sei se você sabe, mas sou Haruno Sakura, a garota da bicicleta! Eu vim para-

— Não me interessa quem você é, só quero que preste a porcaria do seu depoimento e diga que _você _me atropelou com aquela bicicleta maldita — aproximou-se da grade para me encarar mais de perto e eu recuei um passo.

Ele estava rosnando. Sério, rosnando como um cão raivoso. Era até engraçado.

É, tá legal. Quem aquele cara pensava que era para falar daquele jeito comigo? Eu vim com a melhor das intenções, toda doce e gentil — como minha tia Tsunade, que se projetava em mim, desejava — e ele agia assim? Almofadinha arrogante.

Então eu andei até a grade da cela para que ficasse tão próxima a ponto de sentir-lhe a respiração descompassada. Falei entre os dentes apenas para ele ouvir:

— O senhor não foi nem um pouco educado. Acho que é porque não se importa de passar uma noite aqui, não é mesmo?

— Não se atreveria a mentir para as autoridades só por causa de uma resposta pouco educada — ele não alterou a expressão e respondeu no mesmo tom. — A culpa foi exclusivamente sua.

— Hum... Não sei. Posso agora mesmo gritar que você está me ameaçando. O delegado está esperando apenas uma mínima confirmação de minha parte.

Claro que não faria isso, mas decidi brincar um pouco com aquele cara mal educado.

O Uchiha suspirou pesadamente, passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e levantou uma sobrancelha como se tivesse acabado de descobrir algo importante.

— Quanto quer, pequena golpista? Já que ridiculamente todas as provas estão contra mim, quanto deseja para não inventar histórias e me tirar logo daqui?

Arregalei os olhos e abriu a boca. Assim, mesmo. Bem descaradamente. Ele acha que eu quero chantageá -lo! Estava me tomando por golpista!

Que engraçado. Eu até poderia socá-lo se as grades não estivessem no meio.

Suspirei.

— Não quero o seu dinheiro. Vamos dizer que apenas me _devendo uma_.

— Você me atropela, por sua causa sou preso e eu ainda fico... Te _devendo uma_? — Bem legal mesmo. Ele estava perplexo e eu queria rir.

— Nada mais justo, pois por minha causa, você não levou uma surra básica do meu amiguinho Kankurou. E também, claro, porque sou legal o suficiente para depor a seu favor. Então, quem sabe, um dia, quando eu precisar, você também possa me fazer algum favor. Mas por enquanto, pode só me pagar um café-da-manhã. Ainda não tomei o meu, hoje.

— Ficar _devendo uma_ para você não parece mentalmente saudável, além de não possuir lógica alguma — ele estava bem sério, talvez pensado em noventa e sete maneiras de me matar. Bacana.

— Prometa e eu sumo da sua vida.

Eu estava fazendo isso só para sacaneá-lo, obviamente, mas vai que um dia eu preciso de um favor, mesmo? É bom manter contatos. Até hoje ganho purê extra no refeitório da Universidade por que fiz amizade com a copeira.

Bom, a parte do café era verdade. Eu estava faminta.

Então o delegado apareceu, para saber o motivo da minha demora e comunicou ao senhor Uchiha que ele ia _livrar-se solto, _para que respondesse ao processo em liberdade, e em breve teríamos uma audiência com o juiz responsável.

Ele não pareceu muito feliz, e quando eu achei que sairia correndo pela porta da delegacia dando vivas de liberdade, virou-se para mim e falou, apático:

— Vamos tomar café.

O acompanhei assobiando como um passarinho, para disfarçar o barulho do ronco do meu estômago.

.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**.**

**Yo! Esse demorou um pouquinho mais para sair, mas aí está!**

**Esse é o capítulo que mais sofreu alterações até agora, então foi um pouco mais difícil deixá-lo menos tosco.  
Relevem, plz.**

**Não poderei responder individualmente, por causa do tempo escasso, mas OBRIGADÍSSIMA pelas reviews!**

**Próximo capítulo, a famosa cena da cafeteria. Vocês lembram? XD**

**Enfim, digam se gostaram!**

**Besitows,**

**StrawK!**


	6. Café e Suco

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto e sua tchurma não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto, aquele louco. Não ganho dinheiro por escrever fanfics; para tal, preciso trabalhar._

* * *

_._

**Antagônicos**

**CAPÍTULO 05: Café e Suco**

**.**

A música _não_ era irritante.

Eu até gostava de ouvir _Beatles_ de vez em quando; a questão era que _ela _assobiando _Help!_ em um tom agudo e repetidas vezes estava fazendo eu me arrepender de ter concordado em lhe pagar o café-da-manhã.

Então atingi aquele momento em meus pensamentos em que me perguntava o que eu estava fazendo naquela cafeteria com uma maluca e golpista em potencial.

Era óbvio que não o fiz somente pela promessa de que Sakura – acho que era esse seu nome – sumiria da minha frente, mas sim porque embora eu tenha herdado a personalidade séria de meu pai, minha mãe me presenteou com uma parte – mesmo que pequena - de seu coração mole. O que era uma droga, por que eu comecei a imaginar se ela não era algum tipo de órfã que estivesse passando por dificuldades e não tinha mesmo dinheiro para o café.

— Então... Você falou sério sobre sua promessa. Estou impressionada — Ela estava sentada à minha frente, olhando o cardápio desinteressadamente. —Não achei que fosse do tipo que aceitasse ficar _devendo uma_ para alguém.

Isso e o fato de poder me livrar de uma maluca.

— E não sou. Acontece que meu pai me ensinou a sempre honrar minhas promessas, por mais ridículas que sejam, então acho que você deveria se contentar com o café — Tentei parecer mais nobre em minha explicação.

Nem sabia porquê estava respondendo-a. Era só esperar ela fazer o pedido e então eu poderia dar-lhe as costas e nunca mais vê-la.

— Não seja bobo — ela sorriu. — Eu tenho dinheiro para o café, só estava brincando. Mas como você pareceu se arrepender da sua grosseria na delegacia e me chamou para cá, resolvi aceitar. Ou seja, se eu pagar o meu próprio café, você ainda fica me _devendo uma_.

Manipuladora. Era isso o que ela era; e eu queria muito manipular minhas mãos naquele pescocinho e torcê-lo até-

— Sakura-chan! Você por aqui em pleno domingo de manhã? — A garçonete, uma garota morena com dois coques laterais e avental verde, se aproximou sorridente.

Olhei-a atentamente, tentando me lembrar de onde reconhecia seu rosto, mas nada me veio à memória.

— Oi, Tenten! — Sakura sorriu novamente. Era irritante o modo com estava sempre sorrindo. — É que hoje precisei resolver uns... Probleminhas.

Tenten. Garçonete.

Me lembraria de _não_ contar ao Neji onde sua amada Tenten estava trabalhando agora, como punição por não ter aparecido na delegacia. Ou talvez eu dissesse; assim, ele com certeza ia perturbá-la no trabalho e ela abriria um processo por assédio. Então ele seria preso e eu não iria à delegacia tentar livrar a cara dele.

Tenten olhou sugestivamente de Sakura para mim e levantou uma sobrancelha, divertida.

— Quem dera que todo probleminha fosse assim — Sim, ela disse isso. — O que vai querer, senhor Probleminha?

Senhor Probleminha. Senhor Probleminha!

Eu deveria levantar e ir embora agora mesmo. E diria ao Neji para esquecer essa Tenten; não tem classe alguma e ainda é amiga da maluca.

Mas não sei porquê estou surpreso. Já deveria saber que todos os malucos se conhecem.

— Um café sem açúcar — pedi em tom sério para ela perceber que não apreciei seu olhar sugestivo nem o apelido ridículo.

— Até o seu café é amargo, né? — Sakura me olhou inocentemente; algo que eu sabia que ela não era, e em troca recebeu meu melhor olhar de indiferença. Reagiu à isso somente levantando as duas sobrancelhas em uma expressão que identifiquei como "_não está mais aqui quem falou_".

— E para você, o de sempre, Sakura? — Tenten anotou algo na comanda e quase não esperou pela resposta antes de se dirigir ao balcão.

Alguns segundos se passaram em que Sakura analisava meu rosto, estreitando os olhos verdes — eu já disse que eram verdes? — e eu estava começando a me sentir desconfortável quando ela resolveu se pronunciar.

— Me diga, senhor Uchiha... Você não costuma se divertir muito, não é?

Perguntei-me qual a era a ideia de diversão a que ela se referia; pois continuava sorrindo mesmo depois da manhã infernal que passamos. Ela deveria reclamar de dor de cabeça, visto o curativo em sua testa ficar sorrindo o tempo todo.

— Suponho que deva achar divertido atropelar pessoas com uma bicicleta e passar uma manhã na delegacia — comentei, calmo. — Mas saiba que você não é exatamente o tipo de _termômetro de julgamento de bom-senso social_ que eu usaria.

— Caramba, você é bem chato mesmo — falou com naturalidade, não se abalando mais com qualquer resposta mal-criada de minha parte. Parecia me encarar como uma psicóloga. Ou uma pessoa que sofreu lobotomia.

Tenten retornou com os pedidos, depositando-os na mesa e retirou-se em seguida. Encarei a bandeja de Sakura incrédulo.

Suco de laranja gelado, panquecas redondas com cobertura doce, um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e também um pequeno saco plástico transparente com alguns doces que reconheci como goma de mascar.

— Você vai comer isso — apontei seu pedido, incrédulo. Eu preferia constatar a fazer perguntas retóricas.

— Você não sabe o que é bom. – Ela deu de ombros, despejando uma quantidade generosa de açúcar no copo de suco.

— Mas eu sei o que _não_ é bom. Ser atropelado por uma maluca de bicicleta, não é bom. Levar uma maçã na cabeça e ser confundido com um tarado por velhas, não é bom — não sei porquê eu estava falando tanto. — Ser preso com o monstro do esgoto, e ainda ouvir piadas, definitivamente não é bom. E-

— E no entanto, você está aqui, são e salvo, tomando esse café ruim com uma linda garota. Isso não é bom?

.

* * *

.

Eu estava mesmo brincando, porém ele demorou um pouco para compreender e ficou um pouco sem graça. Acho que ainda não havia se acostumado à minha espontaneidade – que Temari costumava chamar de falta de semancol — mas se recuperou rápido. Que engraçado.

— Seria, se tivesse ao menos uma linda garota aqui — falou, seco.

Olha, eu não ia me abalar com aquele comentário tão mal-educado porque desde que percebi que Uchiha Sasuke era um daqueles caras odiavelmente chatos eu resolvi... _Flutuar_. Sim, como minha terapeuta me orientou e como minha tia Tsunade insistia para que eu seguisse. Porque se eu não estivesse _leve, _pensando em como os olhos dele eram tão escuros que quase não dava para ver a pupila, enquanto ele me insultava, eu teria mesmo sei lá, por acidente, jogado aquele café quente e amargo na cara dele.

Mas eu não faria isso, porque contei até noventa e sete.

O engraçado era que eu não sabia dizer o motivo que me levou a acompanhá-lo à cafeteria, se ele era um sério candidato a me fazer perder toda minha serenidade, que não era muita.

As panquecas maravilhosas com geléia de morango à minha frente me lembraram que eu estava ali porque estava com fome. Até disfarcei o barulho do meu estômago assobiando.

Terminei de comer minhas panquecas e me preparei para atacar o bolo. Ele me olhava de um jeito engraçado, — o Sasuke, não o bolo — acho que imaginado como uma garota pequena conseguia comer tanto. Ou talvez estivesse se perguntando por que meu cabelo era rosa.

— Experiente, está divino — estendi o garfo na direção da boca dele.

— Não quero — ele virava o rosto e eu fazia o garfo seguí-lo com um _míssil teleguiado_. — Você só pode estar brincando.

— Experimenta só um pouco. Para adoçar a sua vida! — Insisti, só de sacanagem. Eu era uma menina má?

— Não, inferno.

Então, uma das três fatalidades da minha vida — minha mania desastrada — apareceu para me fazer bater o cotovelo na xícara de café ultraquente do Sasuke.

O recipiente virou e o líquido de temperatura elevada se espalhou pelo colo dele. Assim, bem devagar, enquanto ele arregalava os olhos.

— Merda! — O Uchiha praguejou, tentando desgrudar a calça jeans de sua coxa com a ponta dos dedos, semilevantado no espaço entre a mesa e o banco.

— Caramba, eu queimei você — arregalei os olhos. — Espera aí que vou te ajudar.

Eu precisava fazer algo, então a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça, foi aliviar o desconforto causado pelo café quente. E foi por isso que eu peguei meu copo de suco de laranja gelado.

— O que você vai fazer? — Ainda deu tempo de ouvi-lo perguntar, coitado.

Ele mesmo se interrompeu quando sentiu o líquido gelado em suas pernas, que eu derramei com um prazer quase imoral.

Acho que ao menos aliviou a dor, por que antes de fazer a cara feia que ele fez para mim, ele suspirou de alívio.

— Agora você me deve mais uma — sorri como um herói que acabara de cumprir uma missão.

— Na verdade... Agora parece que não tive tempo de chegar ao banheiro — rosnou.

— Hum... Não seja exagerado — peguei um dos grandes guardanapos de pano para ele tentar se secar; o que eu duvidava que conseguisse, mas o que valia era a intenção, mas acabou escorregando da minha mão, indo parar embaixo da mesa.

Acho que Sasuke ficou atônito quando me viu desaparecer embaixo da mesa à procura do guardanapo. Deve ter arregalado os olhos quando ao me levantar, bati a cabeça, provocando um barulho maciço. Ao menos não era um barulho oco.

Na verdade eu nunca soube dizer direito a diferença entre barulho oco e maciço, então não tinha como ter certeza. Hum...

— Você é retardada ou o quê? — Ele inclinou o corpo de lado para me ver esfregando a cabeça, quase gritando. — Eu, definitivamente... Quero distância de você.

Dizendo isto, saiu resmungando da lanchonete. Sem pagar a conta, o danadinho.

Fiz minhas contas: salvá-lo de levar um soco do _Kankurou-monstro-do-esgoto_, livrá-lo da terrível dor da queimação com um suco gelado, e se eu pagasse a conta dele agora — o café que derrubei — seriam três.

Bom, ele estava me devendo três, mesmo. Claro que eu não ia cobrar, pois decidi que tampouco queria vê-lo novamente.

Eu não estava mais leve e passava longe da sensação de flutuar; mas eu estava bem satisfeita.

No sentido gastronômico e principalmente, moral.

.

* * *

_**CONTINUA**_

* * *

.

Yo! Mais um! Desculpem-me eventuais erros de digitação!

Não conseguirei responder cada review individualmente, mas **OBRIGADA POR TODOS ELES!**

Vocês perceberam que a Sakura está mais malandra aqui, né?

Pois é. Ela continua desastrada e sem sorte, mas às vezes ela vai se aproveitar das três fatalidades de sua vida para fazer de propósito, se a tentativa de se manter _leve _resolver falhar. Haha

Só ficará um pouco difícil deixá-la tão imprevisível quanto na outra versão, já que aqui teremos os próprios pensamentos dela, mas farei o possível.

Então, o que acharam?

Me digam nos reviews! Leio todos com muito carinho! =3

**Besitows, **

**StrawK**


	7. Silêncio e Barulho

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto e sua tchurma não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto, aquele louco. Não ganho dinheiro por escrever fanfics; para tal, preciso trabalhar._

* * *

_._

**Antagônicos**

**CAPÍTULO 05: **_Silêncio e Barulho_

**.**

Cheguei em casa me sentindo extremamente ridículo; minha calça molhada e manchada cheirava a café e meus cabelos provavelmente se encontravam um verdadeiro caos de tanto que eu passava a mão sobre eles, exasperado.

Encarei meu reflexo no enorme espelho do meu banheiro, quase entrando em desespero ao confirmar meu estado lastimável. Parecia que eu havia acabado de sair de uma garrafa.

Retirei minhas roupas e liguei o chuveiro na temperatura fria. A água gelada agiu em meu corpo como um relaxante; de repente eu não estava mais tão irritado. A única coisa que eu queria era deitar e dormir, mesmo com meu estômago reclamando por alimento.

Depois que vesti meu pijama, coloquei minha calça de molho numa bacia com água e sabão em pó e minha camisa no cesto de roupas sujas. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse organizar naquele apartamento e isso me aborreceu. Eu precisava organizar... Alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Eu ainda tinha uma hora e meia para descansar para que pudesse levantar às treze e então almoçar. Programando meu relógio biológico para que isso ocorresse, deitei em minha cama e suspirei. Assim que fechei os olhos, meu celular tocou. Atendi.

— Não me diga que aconteceu o que eu acho que aconteceu — a voz de Neji era calma e arrastada.

— Não direi.

— Diga o que aconteceu. Havia mais de dez chamadas perdidas no meu celular e quando ouvi as mensagens de voz, era você me dizendo para comparecer à delegacia.

— Você saberia o que aconteceu se não estivesse com essa maldita ressaca.

— Não ache que me orgulho disso — ouvi seu riso sem humor do outro lado da linha.

— Não acho. E por isso mesmo que é tão divertido.

— Me conte o que aconteceu, Sasuke — Neji falou com uma ponta imperceptível de impaciência.

Respirei fundo e me perguntei se realmente valeria a pena reviver aqueles momentos insanos em minha mente.

— Uma... Garota — falei entredentes, enquanto meu indicador e polegar massageavam minhas têmporas.

Neji ficou mudo. Ou esperava que eu continuasse a narração, ou estava perplexo demais tentando entender o que uma garota tinha a ver com meu telefonema da delegacia.

Eu realmente não sabia por onde começar. Tudo o que aconteceu foi tão surreal que me perguntei diversas vezes se não passou de um sonho ruim.

— Ela disse que eu era... Chato — eu estava mesmo perturbado. Por que diabos resolvi contar _logo_ isso?

A linha ficou muda novamente e quando eu estava prestes a desligar o celular e esquecer essa porcaria toda, ele se pronunciou:

— Não consigo imaginar você sendo preso por agredir uma garota que te insultou.

— Não agredi ninguém. Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso.

— Então?

Acabei contando minha trágica aventura matinal, obviamente, não com riqueza de detalhes; mas contei o que ele precisava saber, que era sobre a doida da bicicleta, as velhinhas hiperativas que me confundiram com um pervertido e minha prisão com um quase espancamento gratuito. Ocultei a parte do banho de café quente e suco de laranja, porque seria humilhação demais.

— Sasuke... — A voz de Neji soou apática depois de alguns segundos. — Me explique como _tudo_ isso acontece e você consegue ficar mais preocupado com o insulto do que com o processo imbecil que você responderá. A não ser que a maluca da bicicleta seja o seu protótipo de mulher ideal, não há motivo para se incomodar com isso.

— Não estou incomodado — apertei o aparelho em minha mão. — E não, ela não passa nem perto do meu modelo de mulher, mas sim totalmente o contrário. Ela manipula as situações ao seu redor de uma forma, que no fim eu até me vi _"devendo uma" _à ela.

Ou duas. Não sei quantas vezes ela disse esses absurdos.

— Isso é engraçado de várias formas. Você geralmente despreza e ignora essas garotas. Espere... Não me diga que ela é bonita.

— Não vejo como essa resposta possa influir em meu julgamento sobre ela.

— Fiz uma pergunta.

— Sim — respondi à contra-gosto, estreitando os olhos. Era bonita de um jeito inteiramente estranho, mas tinha que admitir que ela não era horrível. — Mas totalmente sem classe. Passa longe de ser uma dama. Nem você se interessaria por ela.

Ou talvez sim, visto sua recente bebedeira por aquela garçonete que me chamou de _Sr. Probleminha._

— Já parou para pensar que essa tal _lady_ que você quer encontrar... Era sua mãe? Já reparou como você a descreve?

— Cale a boca e abra seu e-mail — precisei encerrar o assunto. Ele já estava começando a delirar.

Depois de instantes, ouvi-o praguejar baixinho e imaginei que ele estivesse em frente à tela do computador. Não pude evitar um sorriso.

— Delete essa mensagem vergonhosa e esqueça que a leu — Neji pronunciou indistintamente.

— Farei isso quando me mandar o número da Karin.

Ele resmungava os números para mim quando um som de música alta irrompeu o ambiente, vindo do apartamento vizinho.

_"Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody.  
Help, you know I need someone.  
__Help!"_

Percebi que alguém acompanhava a música, cantando divertidamente.

— O novo vizinho resolve atacar novamente? — Neji perguntou.

— Bingo. Resolverei isso mais tarde. Agora só preciso dormir um pouco.

— Boa sorte.

— Não preciso. Já esgotei a minha cota de azar por hoje.

.

* * *

.

Eu ia aproveitar minha tarde daquele domingo estranho para terminar de pintar meu apartamento — alugado — novo com a ajuda dos meus amigos queridos.

Só que ao contrário.

A parte dos amigos, quero dizer; porque eles eram uns bêbados sem coração que esqueceram que prometeram me ajudar hoje.

Subi novamente no banquinho de madeira para dar uns retoques na minha parede lilás linda e mais uma vez, deixei a tinta do pincel respingar no meu macacão. Provavelmente minha cara estivesse suja também e eu nem queria pensar no estado que o meu cabelo se encontrava, mesmo estando amarrado em duas _marias-chiquinhas_. Será que aquele tipo de tinta sai fácil do cabelo? Ele já estava na altura dos ombros desde que tive de cortá-lo quando grudaram um chiclete nele.

Se minha mãe me visse assim, ia surtar. Ela sempre reclamava da maioria das minhas roupas. Não que eu não gostasse de aparentar ser uma dama esnobe de vez em quando; era até divertido, mas salto alto era um grande desafio à minha coordenação. Entretanto não era tão grave assim; apesar de não usar terninhos e saltos com freqüência — quase nunca — eu meio que tinha um estilo legal. Pelo menos era isso que o Sai vivia me dizendo.

Espera. Pensando bem, era o Sai; então eu provavelmente teria mesmo que reavaliar meu guarda-roupa, porque ele era um cretino adulador dissimulado. Mas eu gostava dele mesmo assim — provavelmente porque eu gosto de todo mundo, mesmo.

Eu estava pensando nessas coisas porque enquanto pintava a parede já havia gastado todo meu estoque de pensamentos inteligentes, então agora restaram esses.

Desci do banquinho e admirei meu trabalho.

— Nada mal, não acha, gato? — perguntei para o animal com cara de poucos amigos a meu lado, que simplesmente me ignorou, dando as costas.

Olhei em volta já prevendo o trabalho que teria para arrumar tudo e suspirei. Havia feito um bom progresso nos últimos três dias; agora tinha meu próprio cantinho, ao invés de morar com Temari. Dei sorte de conseguir alugar um apartamento tão bom por um valor bem inferior, só porque ele pertence ao Gaara — irmão da Temari — que voltou para a casa dos pais porque era mais próxima à Universidade que ele freqüentava.

Continuei a cantarolar a música que tocava em meu aparelho de som, que estava ligado desde que cheguei, enquanto começava a limpar a sala. Eu não gostava de ficar sozinha, mas quando ficava, era a música que me fazia companhia.

Ouvi o toque da campainha e revirei os olhos. Tinha certeza que era Konohamaru, um garoto de uns doze anos que morava no segundo andar que passou a perseguir-me desde que cheguei ao condomínio, dizendo estar apaixonado.

- Pela última vez, Konohamaru! — Gritei, antes mesmo de atender a porta. — Eu não quero me CASAR com você! Não quero MORAR com você! E não estou usando _lingerie_vermelha¹!

Dizendo isso, escancarei a porta e deixei o queixo cair ao me deparar com um par de olhos negros me observando, céticos. Definitivamente, aquela pessoa não se parecia nem um pouco com o garotinho pervertido.

— Senhor... Uchiha? — Consegui balbuciar.

Devo dizer que ver o Uchiha assim, arrumado, de cabelo ainda úmido pelo provável banho recém tomado estava bem mais interessante que hoje de manhã, quando estava todo bagunçado e com aquele olhar assassino para cima de mim. Agora aparentava estar bem mais relaxado. Ou não deixou transparecer o quanto estava surpreso ao ver a mim e meu macacão sujo de tinta lilás.

— Você... — Ele grunhiu. — Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto. Então VOCÊ é a minha nova vizinha...

Olha, eu ainda não tinha conseguido fechar a boca. O _Senhor Chato_estava na minha porta! Fala sério, qual a chance de isso acontecer?

— Hum... — Consegui soltar, bem inteligente. — Logo, você é meu vizinho — Eu era um gênio, não? De repente, me deu uma vontade louca de dar risada. — Hey, isso até que é engraçado!

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num ato que alguma escritora de romance de banca² descreveria como _definitivamente sexy. _Mas eu não era uma escritora de romance banca, então só reparei que os cabelos dele eram espetados de uma forma engraçada na parte de trás._  
_  
— Posso entrar? — Ele perguntou, sem rodeios.

Daí que eu nem estranhei ele se convidando para meu apartamento, só que ao contrário. Ele não disse que queria distância depois do incidente no café da manhã? Mas o que eu poderia fazer a não ser abrir a porta e dar passagem para que ele pudesse entrar e repudiar minha desorganização em pensamento?

O Uchiha examinou a bagunça do local, como se achasse um absurdo eu mesma fazer a reforma.

— Realmente não esperava que meu novo vizinho _barulhento_fosse você. Mas já que não posso fazer nada a respeito disso, é bom que deixemos claras algumas regras — o tom dele era contrariado, porém contido.

Permanecemos de pé, um de frente para o outro, já que não havia lugar para sentar naquela sala bagunçada. Aproveitei a oportunidade para examiná-lo melhor.

Mas que inferno. Ele era tipo... Bonito. Arrogantemente bonito. E provavelmente me odiava, então eu decidi que ele era feio.

— Regras — repeti. — Que tipo de regras?

— Não se preocupe, são coisas simples. Nada muito complicado de entender — ele estava me chamando de burra? — Como, por exemplo, parar de martelar e quebrar coisas em horários inapropriados e ouvir suas músicas em volume baixo — falava como um militar, também. _Pff..._

— É que é tudo tão silencioso e sem vida nesse apartamento aí ao lado que eu pensei que estivesse desocupado...

— Pois não está. E gostaria de paz e tranqüilidade, indiscutivelmente.

— Sim, senhor capitão! — Fiz continência, só para irritá-lo.

— Você existe, mesmo? — perguntou, abismado com minha retardatice.

Tipo, eu quase perguntei se ele queria apertar para ver se eu era real, mas deixa pra lá.

— Algo mais? — Indaguei, com falso ar de nobreza, enquanto retirava uma das luvas de borracha que usei para pintar a parede. Na verdade só estava de luvas porque a Temari tinha feito minhas unhas no sábado e se ela as visse arruinadas com tinta, eu ia apanhar.

Me atrapalhei um pouco ao retirar a segunda luva, e num movimento brusco, a puxei, esticando-a como um elástico, fazendo com que ela voasse violentamente, como um estilingue até o rosto do Uchiha.

_Plaft_, foi o barulho.

O som tosco da luva batendo contra o rosto dele foi o único som durante longos segundos. Acho que não foi uma dor insuportável, mas vi quando seus olhos lacrimejaram e o nariz se avermelhou.

Arregalei os olhos e aproximei-me, colocando a mão sobre seu rosto.

— Caramba, eu _estilinguei _você! — Eu sabia que o verbo _estilingar_ não existia, mas não me importei em explicar isso quando ele levantou uma sobrancelha ao som da palavra. — Hum... Me desculpa. Machucou?

Se eu fosse assassina de aluguel, não teria tanto êxito no meu trabalho quanto tenho em esculhambar as pessoas sem querer, sendo uma simples estudante de arqueologia.

Eu teria muito mais pena se ele não estivesse todo revoltadindo, me olhando com desprezo e instinto homicida. No entanto, eu estava lá, alisando o nariz feio dele e cantarolando aquelas musiquinhas de "_sara quando casar_", quando percebi seu rosto se abrasando. Não sabia se era pela ardência da luvada ou por vergonha das musiquinhas que eu cantava. Que engraçado. Eu acho que ia corar também.

Tive que me afastar, sem jeito, porque aquele perfume ruim dele estava me enjoando.

— Eu... — Ele falou, engolindo em seco. — Espero que tenha entendido.

Sim, eu entendi. Entendi que devo ter mais cuidado ao retirar luvas de borracha perto de outras pessoas e que não devo mais me aproximar dele se não quiser morrer asfixiada com aquele perfume fedido.

O Uchiha saiu do meu apartamento mastigando palavras para si mesmo, como o bom velho resmungão que era.

Dei de ombros, certa de que _agora sim _ele devia realmente me odiar.

**.**

**¹Frase inspirada no filme 'Enquanto você dormia' com Sandra Bullock.  
²Para quem não sabe, romance de banca são aqueles livrinhos tipo Sabrina, Julia, Bianca, etc...**

* * *

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**.**

Yo! Mais um não betado!  
Esse ficou um cadim maior. =)

Obrigadíssima pelos REVIEWS.

**Como estou postando do serviço, fica complicado responder um por um, por que a internet hoje não está colaborando, então vou colar aqui:**

**kekedia**: Obrigada você, por ler e comentar!^^

**Cattu: **Pronto, pode dar mais pulinhos. Tem capítulo novo! XD

**Yukitachi: **Obrigada por favoritar, fofíssima!

**kashiri chan****: **hauhauhaua Obrigada! Só não pire, pfvr.

**susannn****: **Ta continuado, ta continuado, ta continuado.

**Shitsu-chan****: **Obrigada por reler! haha

**Mifs****: **Mifs, sempre presente! XD Eu também não sei como o Kakurou conseguiu cair no esgoto, mas enfim... Obrigada por ler!

**Kahli hime: **Hime, sua LINDA. Sou sua fã, XD E não se preocupe, sei como é tenso essa coisa de não ter tempo. =*

**Violak: **Obrigada por ler e gostar! ^^

**bells: **Obrigada por arranjar um tempinho para ler e comentar! ^^

**SS: **Não se preocupe, não ficarei sem postar. A não ser em julho, na minha lua de mel, por que né... XD Obrigada por re-acompanhar a fic! =*

**OBS: LEIAM "KONOHA NEWS" DA luh-chan. É UMA ORDEM! Q**

**Besitows, **

**StrawK!**


	8. Adulto imaturo e Criança oportunista

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto e sua tchurma não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto, aquele louco. Não ganho dinheiro por escrever fanfics; para tal, preciso trabalhar._

* * *

_._

**Antagônicos**

**CAPÍTULO 07: **_Adulto imaturo e Criança oportunista_

**.**

_Era_ começo de dezembro e há exatos oito dias eu desfrutava de minhas merecidas férias da Companhia onde trabalhava; e também há exatos oito dias que eu fugia ou me escondia sempre que avistava minha nova vizinha no elevador ou nos arredores do edifício.

Às vezes, quando abria a janela do meu quarto, a via no pátio lateral, se atrapalhando com sua maldita bicicleta verde-limão. De alguma forma, ela sempre parecia saber que estava sendo observada, porque sempre levantava a cabeça e sorria para mim, acenando e desejando um _"bom dia, senhor Uchiha", _ao que eu respondia simplesmente fechando a cortina.

Ainda não entendia o motivo de me chamar de _senhor Uchiha; _nossa diferença de idade não devia ser mais de quatro anos e eu também não aparentava ter muito mais de vinte e seis.

A segunda-feira chegou selando definitivamente o início do inverno, e quando abri a janela, pude vislumbrar os galhos das cerejeiras cobertos por uma fina camada de neve, que reluziam vez ou outra, formando prismas, diante de tímidos raios de sol. O vento frio me atingiu em cheio, fazendo minha pele se arrepiar e fechei a janela antes mesmo de verificar se a maluca da bicicleta se encontrava lá embaixo.

Depois do almoço, comecei a me arrumar para me encontrar com a mesma pessoa que geralmente eu encontrava discretamente aos domingos. Meu fornecedor secreto adoecera e ainda estava se recuperando, por isso não fora possível me encontrar no dia anterior, mas ligou-me avisando que poderia fazê-lo na segunda.

Apesar do frio, decidi ir à pé novamente. Gostava das ruas no inverno; eram vazias e silenciosas, seus tons calmos sempre me relaxando durante minhas caminhadas. Era a estação preferida de minha mãe, também.

Avistei Shino parado em uma esquina, as mãos nos bolsos e a enorme gola da roupa a cobrir-lhe a parte inferior do rosto. Os óculos escuros refletiam o nome _Doutor Coffee¹, _escrito na placa da cafeteria que ficava do outro lado da rua.

Aproximei-me olhando para os lados, certificando-me de não ser visto por algum conhecido.

— O que tem para mim? — Perguntei, me aproximando.

Ele abriu a enorme japona cinza que vestia e analisou rapidamente os bolsos internos, retirando de dentro de um deles, um envelope pardo.

— Número vinte e sete. Quatro mil e duzentos ienes².

Esse cara estava cobrando cada dia mais caro, mas como o dinheiro que separei era justamente para isso, abri minha carteira.

— Vou querer — confirmei, enquanto retirava as notas devidamente organizadas.

Entreguei a quantia e em troca recebi o envelope, que também guardei no bolso interno do meu casaco marrom. Fechei o zíper, dei às costas sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra e me dirigi à cafeteria.

A _Doutor Coffee _fora reformada recentemente, então agora o espaço era pelo menos duas vezes mais amplo e ocupado com assentos que ficavam um de costas para o outro; em minha opinião, muito pior, pois agora se assemelhava mais à uma rede de _fast food _— incluindo o cardápio —do que com a cafeteria calma e saudável de antes.

Outra piora foi a escolha dos novos funcionários não ser tão criteriosa. A prova disso era aquela Tenten se aproximando com um sorriso cínico para me atender. Diabos.

— Boa tarde, Senhor Vizinh... Digo, o que vai querer?

Eu tinha quase certeza de que ela ia me chamar de _senhor vizinho. _Eu ainda tentava entender o que o Neji viu nela além da beleza bronzeada e dos bonitos cabelos castanhos.

— Um duplo sem açúcar.

— Um duplo sem açúcar saindo — ela piscou e se retirou.

Eu estava concentrado no saleiro à minha frente quando uma voz me surpreendeu:

— Agora eu gosto de você. Uma pessoa que é fã do _Capitão Dunha³_ não pode ser tão má assim.

Virei-me lentamente em direção à voz — o banco de costas para o meu — e dei de cara com um par de olhos verdes divertidos, me encarando.

— Você — não esbocei reação, embora por dentro eu estivesse morrendo de vontade de sair correndo.

Suspirei, encarando-a quando se dirigiu até minha mesa.

Até que hoje estava mais apresentável. Embora o coturno, a saia e a meia de lã não fossem exatamente um exemplo de feminilidade, ainda era melhor do que encontrá-la em completa desordem, descabelada ou suja de tinta. Eu só não a desprezava por completo porque não era atirada como algumas mulheres fúteis com quem eu convivia. Ainda assim, Haruno Sakura passava longe de meu ideal de mulher.

E depois, ainda tinha aquela touca estranha que ela estava usando que me fez sentir vontade de alinhá-la, pois a costura estava um pouco para o lado.

Inconscientemente, comecei a levantar a mão para fazê-lo.

.

* * *

.

Assim que cheguei à cafeteria naquela tarde de segunda-feira, Chouji, o gerente, me cumprimentou:

— Boa tarde, Sakura. Vou chamar a Tenten — ele sorriu. — Olha, se você consumisse a mesma quantidade de vezes que vem aqui para fofocar, estaria falida.

— Eu _já_ estou falida, Chouji.

Sentei próxima a uma das enormes janelas e minutos depois, Tenten chegou com um café irlandês — feito com _whisky_ e creme batido — e sentou-se a meu lado.

— Aproveite. Estou no final do meu intervalo — disse, me empurrando o copo. — Por conta da casa.

Eu tinha mesmo uma amiga muito legal. Eu deveria andar mais com a Tenten, já que a única coisa que a Temari tem me dado ultimamente são sermões.

— E desde quando você pode passar seu intervalo sentada com uma freguesa? — perguntei, aceitando o café.

— Desde quando eu descobri que o Chouji dá café de graça para uma moça bonita que vem aqui há pelo menos um mês — ela riu. — Além disso, agora o movimento está fraco.

Olhei em volta e contei onze clientes. Era pouco para o tamanho que o estabelecimento tinha agora.

— Hum... — Saboreei minha bebida enquanto pela janela, avistava Shino, um conhecido, parado na esquina do outro lado da rua. — Delicioso.

Eu me referia ao café irlandês, não ao Shino, só para deixar claro. Ele fazia mais o tipo estranho, sempre encapotado daquele jeito, mesmo em dias de calor e com aquele ar de agente secreto.

— Sakura, não tinha estágio hoje? — Tenten perguntou, quase que já adivinhando a resposta. — Não me diga que deu um soco em alguém outra vez.

Revirei os olhos. Eu queria saber de onde as pessoas tiram que eu saio por aí esmurrando os outros. Será que elas não sabem que agora eu ajo leve e suavemente? Quer dizer, não na _maior _parte do tempo, mas eu me esforço, poxa.

— _Nah_. Hoje eu inventei uma dor de barriga, porque o professor que eu teria que acompanhar hoje era o Kabuto, e ele é muito bizarro. E não adianta me olhar desse jeito! Ele é realmente estranho!

— Estranho como _Marilyn Manson_ ou estranho como aquele _Senhor Probleminha_? — Sua expressão se tornou mais travessa. — Aliás, qual é a sua com o bonitão?

Quase engasguei com o café.

— Estranho como _Hannibal Lecter_. _E_ a minha com aquele _senhor nada atraente_, é que ele me odeia e despreza, e eu... — Parei um momento. Ainda não tinha decidido qual sentimento manter a respeito daquele cara. — E eu o acho um arrogante. Eu já te contei como ignora meus cumprimentos toda vez que me encontra no condomínio, não?

— Sim, contou — ela riu da minha negação e balançou a cabeça como se ele não fosse mesmo um feio. _Pff..._— Ah, já conseguiu resolver aquele caso da bicicleta?

— Quase. Chegou um telegrama há alguns dias e iremos nos apresentar no fórum depois de amanhã. Mas acredito que não teremos problemas.

Chouji apareceu e cruzou os braços, pigarreando. Tenten lhe mostrou a língua, brincalhona, e se retirou, voltando ao trabalho.

Ajeitei minha touca na cabeça e voltei a observar a rua pela vidraça, lembrando que a viagem com a universidade seria em uma semana. Suspirei aliviada ao saber que quase não ia viajar, mas graças ao dinheiro que recebi inesperadamente com a _triste, desgostosa e trágica_ morte de minha _bondosa, maravilhosa e altruíst_a tia-avó que eu nem sabia quem era, eu poderia fazê-lo sem maiores problemas.

_Eh_. Agora eu aprendi. Nunca mais pensaria nisso como uma coisa boa, ou da próxima vez, ao invés de atropelar alguém com uma bicicleta, _eu_poderia ser atropelada por um ônibus.

Shino ainda estava lá na esquina, parado feito bocó no frio, como uma estátua. Eu ia acenar, mas ele teve a atenção desviada pela chegada de um de seus compradores. Um cara alto, de cabelos pretos que-

Espera.

Espera aí.

Caramba! Nem em um milhão de anos eu poderia imaginar que _Uchiha Sasuke_ também seria um comprador do material do Shino!

Esperei pacientemente ele terminar a compra e adentrar a cafeteria. Quando Tenten se retirou, com seu pedido sem graça de café duplo sem açúcar, não pude mais me conter e me revelei.

— Agora eu gosto de você. Uma pessoa que é fã do _Capitão Dunha_ não pode ser tão má assim.

Sério! Quem poderia dizer que o circunspecto, compenetrado, classudo _e_ marmanjo Uchiha Sasuke comprava exemplares raros de uma _HQ _tão esdrúxula quanto _Capitão Dunha _de um cara com negócios escusos? O senhor Uchiha não passava de um Sasuke-kun enrustido!

O _Capitão Dunha_ era um herói tão ridículo e engraçado, com suas roupas berrantes, que Temari dizia que eu era a única pessoa no mundo que colecionava aquela porcaria e que eu deveria me envergonhar e gastar meu dinheiro com coisas mais interessantes, como por exemplo, _lingeries_ novas.

— Você — ele não esboçou reação, e toda vez que fazia isso, _Poker Face_, da _Lady Gaga_ tocava em minha cabeça.

Levantei-me e dei a volta na mesa, me dirigindo ao seu cubículo e sentando à sua frente. Ele começou a levantar a mão, e antes que ele pudesse me dar um tapa ou algo assim, resolvi começar:

— Hei, eu sei que você quer distância de mim e tal, e provavelmente me odeia e neste momento quer me mandar ao inferno, mas-

— Não odeio você — ele interrompeu calmamente, me surpreendendo. — Apenas não quero que da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos um piano caia na minha cabeça. Coisas anormais acontecem quando você está por perto.

— Uou. Um a menos para a lista dos prováveis assassinos de Haruno Sakura — falei teatralmente e percebi que ele deixou escapar um meio-sorriso discreto; era a primeira vez que eu o via sorrindo. Era um sorriso _feio_, aliás.

Ele desviou o rosto para a janela. Acho que percebeu que estava começando a ser amigável e se arrependeu; talvez me achasse maluca o suficiente para imaginar que estava flertando comigo. Resolvi me antecipar:

— Antes que você diga algo arrogante, não acho que esteja flertando comigo, só para esclarecer. E não ficarei no seu pé, não se preocupe. Apenas me interessei pelo o que você tem aí no casaco — cutuquei o peito dele com o indicador do lado que eu sabia estar guardada a revista.

Engoliu em seco. Estaria envergonhado? Será que percebeu que eu ficava feliz em deixa-lo desconcertado?

— Eu sei o seu segredo, u-hu... — falei musicalmente.

— Não tenho segredo algum — cortou, ríspido.

— Ah, não? Então, além de nós dois e daquele traficante de _HQ'S_ raras, quem mais sabe que o sério e maduro Uchiha Sasuke paga uma nota cara por exemplares perdidos de algo tão imbecil quanto _Ca-pi-tão Du-nha?_ — Sibilei as últimas palavras de propósito. — Vamos lá, me mostre. Que edição é?

— O _Capitão Dunha_ não é imbecil — ele respondeu tão rápido que tive que rir.

Tenten chegou com o café ruim dele, mas se retirou logo.

O Uchiha suspirou pesadamente e me encarou:

— Diga-me quanto quer.

Sério, será que eu tinha cara de golpista e chantagista? Era a segunda vez que ele me oferecia dinheiro em troca de _favores. _Mas que droga.

— Eu não quero nada, seu idiota — fingi que não vi a carranca que me lançou ante a ofensa. — Apenas fiquei empolgada por encontrar alguém que gosta do Capitão.

— E você quer que eu acredite que se aproximou somente para bater um papo sobre isso — o Sasuke-kun aparentou ceticismo. Sim, agora eu o chamaria de Sasuke-kun, porque ninguém que lê _Capitão Dunha_ merece ser chamado de senhor.

— E porque não? Sou uma criança alegre e impressionável, tá bom? — Lhe mostrei a língua. — Além disso, acho deveria selecionar melhor suas companhias femininas. É muito feio achar que todas as garotas são aproveitadoras só porque você vive cercado de oportunistas.

— Isso é irônico vindo de alguém que não perde uma oportunidade para fazer os outros ficarem lhe _"devendo uma"_.

Ele estava me ofendendo? Era isso mesmo? Estava me chamando de oportunista? E inferno, qual o motivo de eu me ofender tanto?

Oras.

Calmamente, abri minha bolsa e despejei parte do conteúdo na mesa; costumava colocar notas e moedas por todos os cantos dela. Separei dinheiro suficiente para pagar aquele café duplo sem açúcar ruim dele e terminei de beber minha bebida que era um milhão de vezes mais legal, fazendo barulho ao sugar o finzinho, de propósito.

— Estou pagando seu café — eu disse, séria. — Com isso, já são quatro.

— Do que está falando?

— Sobre ficar _devendo uma_.

— Quatro? — Atônito e cético, bem do jeito que eu imaginei que ficaria.

— E... Cinco, por não espalhar por aí que você compra _Capitão Dunha_ — Me levantei e fiz minha melhor cara de menina ofendida. — Tenha uma boa tarde... _Sasuke-kun_.

Eu não estava flutuando, só pra constar.

.

* * *

CONTINUA

* * *

_**.**_

_**Doutor Coffee¹ :**__ é realmente uma rede de cafeterias famosa no Japão._

_**Quatro mil e duzentos ienes²:**_ _Aproximadamente R$ 100,00.  
_**Capitão Dunha³: **_Esse super-herói não existe. É fruto de minha mente doentia. Abaixo, o link de como eu o imagino. É só juntar o link XD  
__http: /img11. imageshack. us/img11/6156/54394908. jpg_

* * *

_._

**Yo! Mais um capítulo não betado! Me desculpem eventuais erros!**

Esse capítulo sofreu muuuuitas modificações, então a parte da Sakura acabou ficando enorme. XD

**Obrigada pelos REVIEWS**. Não poderei responder individualmente, mas saibam que leio todos com carinho.

**Leitores fantasmas, manifestem-se** ao menos uma vez para eu conhecer vocês. :D

Digam o que acharam deixando reviews!

Eles inspiram, podem ter certeza. ;D

**Besitows,**

**StrawK!**

**.**


	9. O atleta e a Bailarina

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto e sua tchurma não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto, aquele louco. Não ganho dinheiro por escrever fanfics; para tal, preciso trabalhar._

* * *

_._

**Antagônicos**

**CAPÍTULO 08: **_O Atleta e a Bailarina_

**.**

O dia após o episódio do _Capitão Dunha_ seguiu calmo, o que me deixou satisfeito, porém inquieto. Parecia não ser mais normal ter uma vida sossegada, sem maiores confusões desde que conheci Sakura.

Sakura...

Ainda não havia me acostumado a chamá-la diretamente pelo nome, que quando dito, soava leve, quase capaz se ser pego flutuando pelo ar como uma bolha de sabão, enquanto sua dona parecia mais com algo sólido e denso, que se agitava frustrado por não conseguir sair do chão. Violento e perigoso.

Espantei os pensamentos imbecis direcionados à personalidade de minha vizinha e resolvi aproveitar o começo da noite para descansar; naquela manhã eu havia corrido quase seis quilômetros pelo parque, como não fazia há pelo menos duas semanas e meus músculos reclamaram do esforço.

Deite-me sob as cobertas e liguei a televisão do meu quarto, decidindo-me por um canal onde passava um interessante documentário sobre a vida sexual dos babuínos saltitantes¹ da Ilha de _Bora-Bora_.

"_Os babuínos saltitantes vivem em grupos numerosos, constituídos por um harém de fêmeas, jovens machos e um macho adulto dominante_" — o narrador dizia, em tom professoral. — "_Em volta destes grupos vivem os machos adultos solteiros que tentam derrotar o macho dominante para tomar o seu lugar_".

Babuínos idiotas. Se eles se preocupassem menos em saltitar por aí e mais em escolher a dedo a parceira ideal, não teriam que tentar derrotar o macho alfa para ter acesso à todas as fêmeas; porque uma babuína de respeito não faria parte de um harém.

Eu ouvi o telefone tocar na sala, mas o ignorei; logo em seguida, meu celular vibrou no _criado-mudo. _O alcancei, identificando o número de Neji.

— Não me diga que está carente — atendi.

— Vá se danar — ele rosnou do outro lado.

— Você nunca me ligou tanto como nesses últimos dias. Não quero mais ouvir sobre a garçonete.

Eu acompanhei os três estágios do término de relacionamento de Neji: a revolta, quando achou um absurdo alguém sequer cogitar a possibilidade de lhe dar o fora; a depressão, em que ele abusava das doses de _whisky_ em suas folgas e acordava no dia seguinte com uma ressaca moral humilhante; e agora, a negação, onde lhe convinha praguejar contra sua _ex _e fazer pouco caso do relacionamento, a chamando de instável e grudenta, e que estava muito melhor sem ela.

— Tampouco eu desejo falar sobre aquela mulher — mentiu. — Hoje eu decidi sair e você vai comigo.

— Declino. Não farei parte da sua fase "_mulherengo-pós-término"_. Estou muito bem, aproveitando minhas férias tão calmamente quanto possível.

— Deixe-me lembrá-lo que aproveitará suas férias indo ao fórum amanhã à tarde. Muito divertido.

— Deixe-me lembrá-lo que não aprecio o ambiente de boate — devolvi no mesmo tom apático.

— Essa é diferente. Sai conseguiu uns _VIP's_para um lugar bacana, freqüentado por pseudo-intelectuais esnobes. Bem a sua cara.

Eu estava abrindo a boca para soltar outra negativa quando o som do apartamento ao lado invadiu o ambiente. A introdução de _Dancing Queen_, do _Abba _soava alto, e logo em seguida, a voz de Sakura apareceu, acompanhando a música. Isso eu não poderia suportar, jamais².

— Apareça às dez — falei à contra-gosto, antes de desligar o celular.

Remexi-me na cama inquieto, pensando em tirar um breve cochilo antes de tomar banho, mas a música não parava e eu me irritei, decidindo-me por ir logo ligar o chuveiro.

Já estava quase terminando de me aprontar quando ouvi a campanhia soar; quem a tocou, o fez freneticamente, só para me irritar-me.

Observei a silhueta de Sai pelo _olho-mágico_, destranquei os dois ferrolhos da porta e girei a chave. Havia ainda o pega ladrão — aquelas correntes que seguram a porta, impedindo-a de ser aberta por completo.

Quando certifiquei-me de que realmente era Sai e não algum ladrão disfarçado, terminei meu ritual de abrir a porta.

— Você é psicótico — falou, enquanto adentrava meu apartamento bem organizado. — Neji está esperando no carro.

Jogou-se despreocupadamente no sofá, tirando as almofadas do lugar, enquanto me esperava; eu não estava atrasado, eles chegaram mais cedo.

— Cadê o controle da televisão? — Perguntou num tom alto o suficiente para que eu escutasse do quarto.

— Na segunda prateleira da estante. É o terceiro controle da esquerda para a direita — respondi.

— Cara... Você realmente é psicótico.

Quinze minutos depois, estávamos do lado de fora do condomínio. Avistei o carro preto de Sai estacionado do outro lado da rua. O automóvel de vidros escuros poderia facilmente se camuflar nas sombras daquela noite fria.

O celular de Sai tocou e depois de algumas trocas rápidas de palavras, se dirigiu a mim:

— Neji está na farmácia da esquina. Foi comprar antiácidos e descobriu que esqueceu o cartão em casa — Afastou-se de mim, se dirigindo ao local em que o outro estava. — Pode entrar no carro, está aberto.

Assenti. Abri a porta traseira silenciosamente e sentei-me. Porém, fiz um barulho um pouco maior que do esperava ao fechar a porta.

— AARRGH! — Exclamei, ao ver uma figura brotar do banco da frente, assustada com o barulho que provoquei.

— AH, CARAMBA! — A figura gritou quase ao mesmo tempo e bateu a cabeça no retrovisor do teto, por ter se levantado tão rápido e bruscamente.

.

* * *

.

"_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the Dancing Queen"_

Eu cantarolava junto com a música; poderia deixar aquele _cd_ tocando de novo e de novo e de novo. Era tão contagiante! Como não tinha ninguém além do gato para me ver dançando sozinha, eu me deixei levar pelo ritmo sem me preocupar.

Algum tempo depois, com o cd ainda tocando, já me encontrava sentada no chão da sala, encostada no sofá; o_ notebook_ em cima das pernas cruzadas no estilo indiano, um prato de _pizza_ do lado esquerdo e um enorme copo de refrigerante do direito.

A caixa de entrada do meu e-mail tinha uma nova mensagem de minha mãe.

"_Sakura, a mamãe está com saudades!_

E nem adianta reclamar dizendo que é o sétimo e-mail que eu te mando em dois dias, porque eu estou cansada de conversar com a secretária eletrônica. Você nunca está em casa, querida!"

Às vezes minha mãe se esquece que eu estudo de manhã, vou para o estágio logo em seguida e só chego em casa às dezoito horas. Continuei a ler a mesma ladainha de sempre.

"_Espero que esteja se alimentando direito e não esteja comendo as porcarias que você costuma comer"._

Olhei o pedaço de pizza no prato e sorri.

"_Espero também que esteja se comportando como uma moça decente e não esteja saindo para essas festinhas nojentas de universidade. Já conversamos sobre isso, Sak! Namore um rapaz decente, trabalhador, sério e responsável! E não um esses moleques imaturos e abusados"._

— Levando em conta o quanto Sai era lerdo, eu provavelmente me formaria e continuaria solteira — falei, encarando a tela.

O gato atravessou a sala me olhando como se fosse uma retardada por falar sozinha, e lançou-me um olhar de desprezo.

"_Ah, caso você queira saber, estou bem sim, apesar de você não perguntar. Mamãe ama você"._

Terminei minha refeição e continuei a _nerdear_pela internet até faltar uma hora para as dez; era hora de tomar um bom banho e me arrumar.

Eu não teria realmente um _encontro_, pois Sai me disse que outros amigos seus também iriam. Aliás, aquele desgraçado só me convidou porque possuía um convite _VIP_ sobrando, já que sua primeira opção não pôde ir. Por que era mesmo que eu ainda pensava que um relacionamento assim teria futuro? Às vezes aquele "_chove e não molha_" me frustrava.

Vesti uma calça _jeans_ preta e arrisquei usar minha bota de couro de salto alto que ganhei de presente da Temari em meu aniversário do ano passado e que eu quase nunca usava. Depois da maquiagem de _diva — _na verdade, a única que eu sabia fazer, com olho esfumaçado — peguei o sobretudo, o cachecol e minha bolsa bagunçada.

Admirei-me no espelho, satisfeita, e vi o reflexo do gato, que se encontrava atrás de mim, me encarando, quase empalhado.

— Gostou? — Perguntei, sorrindo. Ele ignorou-me, obviamente.

Esse gato realmente me odeia. Talvez esteja bravo por ainda não ter um nome; chamá-lo somente de gato é estranho. Pensarei nisso depois.

Sai me mandou uma mensagem no celular, avisando que estava já estava me esperando. Olhei pela janela e o avistei encostado do lado de fora do carro; acenou para mim, sorrindo.

Quando o encontrei, me cumprimentou com um casto abraço de urso e começou a rir:

— Quando me passou seu endereço novo, levei um susto. Um dos amigos que vai conosco também mora aqui.

— E onde ele está? — Perguntei, tentando olhar dentro do carro, mas os vidros escuros não deixaram.

— Ainda não desceu. Na verdade, ele é irritantemente pontual, então vou aparecer lá mais cedo, para o aborrecer — ele era tão fofo. Falava isso como se fosse a coisa mais legal e radical do mundo inteiro. Ou estava somente sendo irônico. Droga, eu nunca saberia.

A porta do passageiro se abriu e de dentro do carro saiu um cara digno de comercial de _shampoo_. Sério, ele tinha cabelos castanhos tão longos, lisos e legais para um homem, que eu até senti inveja.

Sai nos apresentou; disse que o nome dele era Neji, e imediatamente eu congelei, reconhecendo-o de uma foto no celular da Tenten. Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse fazer uma expressão surpresa, Neji se retirou, dizendo que precisava ir à farmácia comprar antiácidos.

Hum... Se ele está comprando antiácidos agora é porque pretende se embebedar. E se pretende se embebedar é porque ainda está na fossa por causa da Tenten. Bem, eu ficaria quietinha, fingiria que nunca havia ouvido falar dele na minha vida e o observaria atentamente para fofocar com ela depois.

— Espere no carro. Vou chamar meu amigo — Sai voltou ao edifício.

Então, tá... Eu fiquei lá, sentadinha e sozinha no banco da frente daquele automóvel bacana me perguntando qual dos meus vizinhos seria o amigo do Sai. Bem, não faria muita diferença, já que eu ainda não conhecia todos os meus vizinhos.

Então, algo alarmante passou por minha cabeça.

Será que... Será que eu havia lembrado de colocar minha carteira de identidade na bolsa? Porque se de repente a gente sofresse um acidente, eu queria ter certeza de que soubessem quem eu sou, para avisar a minha mãe e tudo mais.

Abri a bolsa, e a revirei freneticamente, tentando achar meu documento, sem sucesso. Depois de mais alguns minutos chafurdando aqui e ali, finalmente encontrei. Chacoalhei o documento em sinal de vitória, e como eu tenho _muita sorte_, ele escorregou de minha mão, indo parar no chão do carro, perto dos pedais.

Abaixei-me para pegá-lo, então o som da porta batendo me deu um susto e eu levantei rapidamente, batendo a cabeça no retrovisor e dando de cara com ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke, igualmente assustado.

Nós dois gritamos quase ao mesmo tempo. Eu teria rido se fosse com outra pessoa.

— Mas... Que palhaçada! — Sasuke grunhiu em seguida, ainda chocado. — Você... Você quase me matou de susto!

Eu fiquei lá, encarando aquela cara _feia_ dele — e aquela roupa escura_ horrível_ que só deixava ele mais _feio_ ainda — de olhos arregalados. Caramba, eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas qual a chance de isso acontecer... _De novo_?

— O que faz aqui? Não me diga que também é ladra de carros — estava com uma cara tão brava que chegava até a ser engraçada.

Peraí.

O que ele quis dizer com _também_?

— O que você quer dizer com _também_? Saiba que estou aqui porque fui _convidada_, seu estúpido.

— Sim, começo a desconfiar de que sou mesmo um estúpido, principalmente por concordar em ir a esse maldito bar — ele continuou latindo.

— Oh, sério? Então por que você não me faz um favor e vai para a-

— Hei, voltamos! — Sai interrompeu minhas injúrias, ocupando o lugar do motorista. Neji sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke no banco de trás. — Então, Sasuke... Essa é a garota de quem te falei. Não é mesmo como eu a descrevi?

— Hn.

É, ele respondeu isso. Esse _"hn" _nem era uma palavra. Não era ao menos uma sílaba!_  
_

— O que você falou de mim? — Me voltei para o Sai, curiosa, me esquecendo por um instante daquele _chato de galocha_ do banco de trás.

— Disse que você era diferente — me respondeu, sorrindo.

Hum... Ser _diferente_ era legal, certo? Certo?

— Só esqueceu de mencionar que tinha cabelo rosa e era maluca, então com certeza eu não viria — Sasuke completou de canto, para Neji.

— Eu ouvi isso — avisei.

— Do que estão falando? — Sai, todo inocente, preocupado em arrumar o retrovisor que estava misteriosamente... Torto, perguntou.

— Ela... — o Uchiha fechou os olhos e suspirou. — É a maluca da bicicleta.

Ouvi Neji rir discretamente.

**.**

**.**

**Babuinos saltitantes¹:** A ilha de Bora-Bora realmente existe, mas não tenho a mínima noção se existem babuínos saltitantes lá. Na verdade, com certeza não, mas essa é uma fanfic _non-sense_, então relevem.

**Abba²:** Para a piazada juvenil que não sabe do que se trata, jogue _Dancing Queen_ no _Youtube_ e imagine a Sakura cantando. Ah, vá. Eu gosto de Abba... Embora o Sasuke não. XD

**.**

* * *

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**.**

Mais um capítulo não betado procêis, uai!

Desculpem os erros de digitação, etecetera, etecetera e etecetera.

Não poderei responder individualmente, mas muitíssimo obrigada pelos reviews, **SUAS LINDAS!**

Capítulo bem grandinho, modificado e talz, e sinceramente, não curti tanto.

Mas... Tenham paciência, pois em breve haverá mais interação entre o casal, hein?

Enfim... Digam o que acharam deixando reviews!

**Vocês também, leitores fantasmas! XD**

**Besitows, **

**StrawK!**


	10. O amigo do amigo e a amiga da amiga

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto e sua tchurma não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto, aquele louco. Não ganho dinheiro por escrever fanfics; para tal, preciso trabalhar._

* * *

**Antagônicos**

**CAPÍTULO 09: **_O amigo do amigo e a amiga da amiga_

**.**

Eu não odiei o lugar, afinal; não havia aqueles globos de discoteca, nem luzes piscando freneticamente e o som da música não era ensurdecedor. Na verdade, eu talvez até voltasse lá algum dia. A iluminação era baixa e aconchegante diferenciava o ambiente daqueles clubes detestáveis conhecidos como _inferninhos._

O bar possuía três ambientes, pelo que pude perceber. O salão principal, no centro, com um bom espaço para dançar, não estava muito cheio; ao contrário da enorme bancada à esquerda, onde _bartenders_ deslizavam copos de bebida com agilidade. Ainda à esquerda, em um pequeno espaço, havia uma banda de três integrantes tocando músicas alternativas em um volume aceitável, que nos permitia conversar normalmente sem precisar gritar.

Já à direita, que foi para onde Sai nos conduziu, era o espaço que continha mesas e sofás enormes. Ocupamos dois deles, um de frente para o outro, com uma mesa redonda no meio, que possuía uma pequena placa onde se lia _"VIP- RESERVA"_.

— Como conseguiu esses _Vips_? — Sakura perguntou ao Sai, olhando em volta e observando as pessoas.

— Os ganhei em uma promoção de uma rádio — ele respondeu, pegando uma bebida da bandeja de um garçom que passou por nossa mesa sem ao menos perguntar o que era. — Eles dariam quatro _vips_ para quem contasse a melhor piada.

Percebi que Neji, a meu lado — Sakura sentou-se no mesmo sofá que Sai, à nossa frente — levantou uma sobrancelha. Sai não tinha o mínimo de senso comum, então suas piadas _sempre _foram péssimas.

— E qual você contou? — Sakura perguntou, divertida.

— Oh, não faça isso — gemi para ela, mas era tarde demais. Sai animou-se.

— Eu ia contar aquela do pintinho que não tinha uma perna, foi ciscar e caiu — eu realmente não queria ouvir. Ele estava empolgado, embora sua expressão fosse neutra, como de costume. Sakura olhava para ele, interessada. — Mas resolvi contar a do pintinho que não tinha uma perna e colocou um palito de fósforo no lugar, e quando foi ciscar, pegou fogo.

Cinco segundos de silêncio e um milhão de pensamentos sobre como Sai era retardado, até a Sakura cair na gargalhada.

— Eu não acredito que você ganhou com isso! — o som irritante da risada dela conseguiu atingir até Neji, aquele traidor que não compareceu à delegacia e agora se rendia às piadas idiotas do Sai. Ou à Sakura sorrindo. Hn.

Acho que realmente foi por causa dela, pois inclinou o tronco para frente e começou a ser sociável. Mas que droga, aquela Tenten havia abalado seriamente o juízo de Neji. E ele nem havia bebido ainda.

— Sai me contou que você é arqueóloga — o desgraçado estava mesmo interessado. Ao menos agora, sei porque ouvi o _Monstro do Esgoto_ a chamar de _Garota Dinossauro_.

— Na verdade, sou formada em História e faço _Pós_ em Arqueologia — ela sorriu. — Sou estagiária na própria Universidade, mas espero em breve poder assumir minha própria turma ou fazer parte de expedições importantes. Minha tia Tsu-

— Ninguém quer realmente saber. Ele estava somente sendo educado — e eu não percebi que disse isso em voz alta. Ela imediatamente levantou uma sobrancelha, desafiadora.

— Devo supor que não irá se desculpar?

Correto.

— Desculpe se não acho útil ou interessante sair por aí brincando de desenterrar vasinhos de barros.

Sai levantou a sobrancelha, aguardando a reação de Sakura e Neji voltou à posição inicial. Sakura encarou-me por longos segundos, de olhos apertados e pegou o copo de Sai e tomou um gole, fazendo uma careta, logo em seguida.

— Ah, não se preocupe. Na verdade, além de cavar vasinhos por aí, eu também brinco bastante de Indiana Jones. Sabe, com chicotes, labirintos, cobras e pedras gigantes rolando atrás de mim.

— Você mente — observei, me sentindo o Capitão Óbvio.

— Tem razão — Sakura revirou os olhos, suspirando. — Nada de Indiana Jones. Mas me responda uma coisa, Sasuke-kun... Quem limpa seu apartamento?

— O quê? — Diante de minha indagação, ela continuou:

— Sim, quem passa sua roupa, corta o seu cabelo, costura as roupas que você veste? Quem soldou a cadeira que você usa para sentar esse seu traseiro feio todo dia no seu trabalho estafante e sem graça, cheio de burocracias e reuniões?

Neji e Sai observavam calados e pelo que pude perceber, com um leve divertimento.

— Você não sabe nada sobre o meu trabalho — agora, foi minha vez de parar um garçom e pegar um copo de sua bandeja.

— BIN-GO — descobri ser um hábito dela, falar separando as sílabas de alguma palavra que julgava importante.

— Certo — fingi rendição. — Agora me diga aonde esse seu discurso barato nos leva.

Sakura parecia alterada como nunca presenciei antes; algo em meu comentário a respeito de sua profissão realmente a incomodou, como se já tivesse ouvido essas mesmas palavras antes.

— Você tem uma visão distorcida, Sasuke-kun — ela continuava séria. — Todo trabalho dignifica e é importante, de formas que nem imaginamos que possam ser. Desde o garçom que te serviu bebida até o seu trabalho chato atrás de uma mesa de escritório.

— Oh, ele _realmente_ não trabalha atrás de uma mesa de escritório — Sai interveio, com aquele sorriso estranho, o que fez a garota olhá-lo com surpresa.

Percebi que Sakura estava prestes a abrir a boca para dizer que não acreditava na afirmação, quando uma mulher aproximou-se de nossa mesa. Ela estava de costas para mim e Neji.

— O que faz perdida por aqui, criança? — A mulher se dirigiu à Sakura e imediatamente eu reconheci a voz risonha e irritante daquela garçonete.

Eu sabia que algo desagradável aconteceria em breve.

.

* * *

.

Precisei esquecer aquele idiota, sua arrogância em relação ao emprego alheio, minhas inúmeras respostas prontas e discursos sobre como a arqueologia foi e continua sendo importante para as realizações da atualidade e a vontade imensa de chutar seu traseiro feio, quando vi Tenten, toda linda e _glamourosa_ naquele vestido preto, em pé, na minha frente.

E eu nem precisei contar até noventa e sete.

Como Neji pareceu não escutar a pergunta dela direcionada à mim, forcei meu cérebro a trabalhar um pouco mais rápido para que um desastre não acontecesse.

Sabia que se ela o visse ali, com certeza avançaria e arrancaria cada fio daquele cabelo lindo dele com sua pinça de sobrancelha, porque é muito rancorosa e ainda não o havia perdoado por sua última ligação regada à álcool, em que a chamou de vadia, oferecida e uma completa perda de tempo para qualquer homem decente; e olha que Tenten só terminou porque ele era frio e nada carinhoso, — o completo oposto dela — mas na mente de Neji, esse motivo era tão ridículo e sem importância, que achou que na realidade levou um fora porque ela estava com outra pessoa.

Então, eu fiz a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça, que impediria os dois de se verem e conseqüentemente evitaria que minha amiga fosse para a cadeia por assassinato. Estiquei o braço para um ponto atrás de Neji e gritei:

— Olha, aguela garota incrivelmente sexy de biquíni está distribuindo saquinhos de jujuba!

Então os três homens viraram os pescoços e olharam na direção em que eu apontava. Fala sério, eles não resistiriam ver uma garota incrivelmente sexy de biquíni. Além disso, quem não gosta de jujubas?

Eu gosto. Menos das amarelas.

Então aproveitaria esses segundos de distração para levantar e puxar Tenten, pedindo que me acompanhasse ao banheiro, e quando eles percebessem que não havia mulher, nem biquíni e nem jujuba, nós estaríamos longe de suas vistas. E sabe, realmente teria dado certo, se ao levantar, eu não tivesse dito:

— Vem comigo, Tenten!

Sim, eu sou bizarra. O plano perfeito por água a baixo porque esqueci de manter a maldita boca fechada.

Quando ouviu o nome dela, Neji imediatamente virou o rosto e seus olhos claros e opacos encontraram os olhos brilhantes de minha amiga, que estranhamente, ao contrário do que eu esperava, não gritou ou pulou em cima dele para enforcá-lo. Ela levou uma mão ao peito e inspirou tão profundamente que quase não restou oxigênio para mim. E eu fiquei meio que "_Óun... Que fofo. Ela ainda gosta dele, apesar de dizer o contrário_".

No fundo, eu torcia para que Neji fosse um cara legal — mesmo sendo amigo do Sasuke e do Sai — que apenas não estava sabendo lidar com a rejeição de uma mulher tão forte e decidida quanto ele. Claro, são apenas suposições, porque não o conheço e Tenten sempre falava o mínimo sobre ele. Mas como era a primeira vez que se falariam pessoalmente depois do término e ele estava sóbrio, talvez a escutasse agora.

Só percebi que tinha ficado parada lá, com cara de bocó, divagando sobre aqueles breves segundos de tensão e amor, quando ouvi a voz de Sasuke:

— Pode parar de suspirar, os dois já saíram daqui.

Olhei ao redor e vi os dois quase chegando ao balcão dos _bartenders_ bacanudos; Neji, aliás, estava a guiando com a mão pousando suavemente em sua cintura. Caramba, quando tempo eu fiquei em transe? Eu não devia ter levantado tão rápido depois de beber quase toda aquela bebida esquisita do copo do Sai.

Aliás, Sai estava adormecido, babando na mesa, com uma incrível variedade de copos a seu redor. Tipo, rápido assim. O meu quase-qualquer-coisa estava _dormindo _em nosso primeiro quase-encontro porque era idiota o bastante para ficar misturando essas bebidas estranhas.

Sentei-me novamente, com Sasuke na minha frente, de braços cruzados me encarando de um jeito engraçado e Sai a meu lado, começando a roncar.

— Eu... Acho que não vou mais experimentar essas bebidas — falei debilmente olhando o estado de Sai, enquanto Sasuke soltava um risinho de escárnio.

— Oh, faça esse favor. Se com um copo você consegue soltar coisas absurdas como "_uma mulher de biquíni distribuindo jujubas_", não quero imaginar o que inventaria estando bêbada — Sasuke provocou.

— Não se esqueça do "_incrivelmente sexy". _Foi isso que fez com que você também olhasse — sorri.

— Eu não olhei.

— Olhou, sim. Eu vi esse seu pescoção de avestruz virando para olhar. Não me diga que foi por causa das jujubas porque eu já sei que não gosta de doces.

— Cale-se ou grudo sua língua no gelo — disse, apontando o pequeno balde de gelo seco que estava sobre a mesa; mas ordenou isso em um tom tão engraçado que não tive como não rir.

— Você falou igual ao Dr. Fronha, aquele vilão que apareceu na edição nº 17 do Capitão Dunha! Ele sempre dizia: "_Cale-se ou eu costurarei sua boca!_"; "_Cale-se ou terá que usar dentadura!"_ — comentei, forçando uma voz de vilão. Ele meio que sorriu. Eu acho.

— Isso foi na edição número dezenove — Sasuke me surpreendeu, ao dar atenção ao meu chiste. — Na edição dezessete, o Capitão tem que lutar contra sua ex-esposa que ganhou super-poderes ao cair em um tanque de cosméticos.

— Hum... Tem razão! Havia me esquecido. Ele até fica um tempo sem enxergar depois que ela o ataca com o rímel-assassino.

Eu acho que aquela bebida era forte mesmo, porque só poderia ser uma alucinação, ficar um bom tempo conversando animadamente com o Uchiha-Ranzinza-Sasuke sobre nosso amado e esdrúxulo Capitão Dunha. Se eu o tivesse conhecido somente naquela noite, até poderia dizer que ele era uma pessoa agradável.

Teríamos prosseguido com a conversa, se Neji não chegasse acompanhado de Tenten. E olha só, eles estavam de mãos dadas! Abri o maior sorriso quando os vi, ao contrário de Sasuke, que pareceu não gostar nem um pouco.

— E então? — Perguntei em tom jocoso e meloso.

— Neji me pediu desculpas — Tenten explicou. — Finalmente entendeu meus motivos e... Bem, acho que poderemos tentar outra vez.

A seu lado, Neji parecia constrangido, mas ainda assim, satisfeito. Ele não encarou Sasuke uma só vez.

— Hum... Que bom, Neji-san — falei, ainda sorrindo. — Só quero que saiba que se bancar o babaca de novo, eu mesma faço questão de chutar seu traseiro e então nunca mais você poderá sentar.

Sou adorável, não?

Sasuke deu espaço para que Neji e Tenten se sentassem, e enquanto eles ficavam conversando baboseiras, peguei discretamente meu celular da bolsa e acessei a Internet. Eu fiquei curiosa em descobrir qual era a profissão do Sasuke-kun, mesmo que duvidasse que não fosse nada muito diferente de ficar atrás de uma mesa de escritório. Acessei uma rede social e tentei achá-lo pelo perfil do Sai. Talvez ele nem mesmo tivesse um perfil em alguma rede social, mas não custava nada tentar. Até o sapo do Naruto tinha um perfil em alguma rede social. O que não é exatamente algo normal, mas estamos falando do Naruto.

Com o celular no colo, debaixo da mesa, eu digitava discretamente e fingia prestar atenção de vez em quando na conversa dos outros três, enquanto Sai balbuciava frases desconexas, ainda babando na mesa. Mas Sasuke não era bobo e percebeu que eu escondia algo.

— O que esta fazendo? — Perguntou, do mesmo modo entediado de sempre.

— Hum?

— Você está fazendo aquela cara de garota levada outra vez. O que está escondendo?

— E qual foi a outra vez que eu fiz cara de garota levada? — Fingi indignação para ganhar tempo.

— Inúmeras vezes desde que eu te conheci, e isso sempre precede algo ruim.

Neji e Tenten pararam de conversar e se voltaram para Sasuke e eu. Sai roncou alto.

— Ah, sempre que ela faz isso é porque está teclando no celular — Tenten comentou inocentemente, e eu só não a xinguei em pensamento porque ela me dava café de graça.

— Eu estou procurando... Uma coisa — revelei, aparentando desinteresse. — Mas que droga! Será que era tão grave assim, eu usar a Internet do celular?

— Não, mas o _Sr. Probleminha_ tem razão — Tenten continuou, ganhando um olhar feio de Sasuke. — Você está fazendo _aquela_ cara.

Desde quando eu faço _aquela _cara? Nunca ninguém me falou que eu tenho uma cara específica para aprontar alguma. Não que eu estivesse pensando em aprontar. Quer dizer, só se eu descobrisse que o Sasuke-kun era sei lá, um go-go-boy. Porque então eu poderia fazê-lo me _dever uma_ por não espalhar sobre seu emprego por aí.

Ok, eu estou divagando.

— Hum... Tá — me rendi. — Eu estava procurando o perfil do Sasuke-kun em alguma rede social para descobrir a sua profissão.

— E não seria mais fácil perguntar diretamente? — O próprio Sasuke indagou.

— Seria, mas provavelmente você não me diria. Ou diria?

— Não.

— Ótimo. Por isso que eu vou continuar fuçando até descobrir.

— Me dê esse celular — Sasuke levantou-se, caminhou até mim e curvou-se para pegar o celular no meu colo. Quando seus dedos conseguiram se fechar em uma das extremidades do aparelho, eu puxei de volta, mas ele não soltou.

— Não estou a fim de brincar de cabo-de-guerra com meu celular novinho que custou caro pra caramba, Sasuke-kun! — Reclamei. — Me devolve!

— Você não precisa saber da minha vida! — Ele repuxava, e eu nunca o vi falar tão alto.

— Se eu não olhar aqui, vou olhar no meu _notebook_, qual a diferença? Solta!

Depois da minha exclamação, Sai acordou assustado e grogue, mas seu reflexo foi tão rápido como se estivesse sóbrio.

— Deixa a Sakura em paz, seu malvado! — Foi o que ele exclamou, antes de nocautear Sasuke impensadamente.

Bem, o Sasuke-kun caiu, bateu a cabeça e apagou.

É uma boa hora para flutuar?

.

* * *

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**.**

Yo! Demorou, mas saiu!  
Desculpem a demora, mesmo!  
Eu fiquei doente – como não ficava há pelo menos uns três anos – e então, nenhum pique para escrever. **Sorry.**

Não está betado, como sempre, e se vocês acharem algum erro de digitação, me digam, para que eu possa consertar.

Esse capítulo foi difícil. Eu praticamente comecei do zero, mudei ele totalmente e transformei cerca de 800 palavras em mais ou menos 2.500.

Mas o resultado está aí.

**OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS, SUAS PESSOAS PRECIOSAS!  
****Abro um enorme sorriso toda vez que leio cada um. Acreditem, eles incentivam muito o autor.**

Não poderei responder os reviews individualmente – até porque o **site está **_**locs di dorgas**__,_ mas **digam-me o que acharam!**

**Besitows,  
**_StrawK!_


	11. Querido pijama e Salto Odiável

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto e sua tchurma não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto, aquele louco. Não ganho dinheiro por escrever fanfics; para tal, preciso trabalhar._

* * *

**Antagônicos**

**CAPÍTULO 10: **Querido Pijama, Salto Odiável

**.**

Quando abri os olhos, imediatamente fui acometido por uma rápida e aguda dor na nuca. A luminosidade do sol dançava entre as frestas da persiana do meu quarto e feriam-me as vistas, enquanto imagens desconexas flutuavam diante de meus olhos. Algumas cenas da noite anterior se faziam presentes, em um insano _flashback _onde eu via o punho de Sai aproximar-se cada vez mais rápido.

Remexi-me na cama ao perceber que ainda trajava as mesmas roupas, e constatar tal fato me irritou profundamente; dormir sem as vestes apropriadas era quase tão grave quanto esquecer-se de usar apoio de copo.

Quando esfreguei os olhos, uma dor enjoada na lateral de meu rosto lembrou-me que deveria existir um hematoma por ali. Recordei vagamente de estar em um hospital tirando um _raio-x _e em seguida ser levado até o carro de Sai, que era impedido de dirigir por Sakura, que gritava, reclamando do fato de possuir muitos bêbados em seu círculo de amizades.

Levantei o tronco, apoiando os cotovelos na cama e observei a calmaria de meu quarto. Tirando o fato de ter dormido com a mesma roupa, o ambiente parecia estar em ordem; objetos em seus devidos lugares, pequena estante de livros organizada, Sakura dormindo na poltrona e-

Certo.

Sakura _não _deveria estar dormindo em minha poltrona. Ela havia tirado as botas e se encolhia no pequeno espaço, coberta por seu próprio _sobre-tudo_. O cabelo desgrenhado cobria-lhe parcialmente o rosto, e por um momento, ao vê-la assim, tão serena, esqueci-me do pequeno demônio que era.

Entretanto, uma voz de quase nenhum poder em minha cabeça — e ainda assim, incômoda — sussurrava que era minha, parte da responsabilidade pelo o que acontecera. Se não a tivesse provocado quanto à profissão, ela não teria ficado tão curiosa e conseqüentemente, eu não teria que tentar tirar o celular de sua mão.

Céus. Desde quando eu passei a agir tão estupidamente?

Suspirei exasperado e Sakura moveu-se na poltrona, balbuciando algo parecido com _"bolo de chocolate". _Balancei a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação e finalmente me levantei. Afinal, por que ela estava dormindo _ali?_

Parei em frente à ela e sem saber exatamente o quê — _ou como_ — fazer, dei um imperioso cutucão em seu ombro a fim de acordá-la. Não foi uma boa ideia, pois com a _extrema delicadeza _do gesto, o primeiro reflexo de Sakura, além de soltar um gemido abafado, foi esticar uma das pernas, golpeando-me em cheio.

Diabos, ela chutou a minha masculinidade! O que mais faltava acontecer?

— Por que não me mata logo de uma vez? — Rosnei, agoniado e ríspido, enquanto me dobrava no chão acarpetado e ela arregalava os olhos. — É tão divertido assim acabar com minha vida em doses homeopáticas?

Não sei quanto tempo se passou até eu me estabilizar e sentar na cama; ela fez o mesmo.

— Me desculpe — a voz feminina sempre firme, agora não passava de um sussurro.

— Que droga, eu ainda pretendo ter filhos — resmunguei, mais para mim mesmo do que para ela.

— Você poderia comprar robozinhos.

A observação despreocupada e inocente me fez ter certeza de que ela andou conversando com o desgraçado do Neji sobre a minha vida. Acho que percebeu o entendimento em minha expressão, pois a sua mudou drasticamente — abriu um enorme sorriso divertido.

— Sim, eu conversei bastante com Neji. Ele é legal, apesar de ser seu amigo — levantou uma sobrancelha, fazendo _aquela_ cara. — E olha só... Agora eu sei qual a sua profissão, sei que é um psicótico e que é abitolado em encontrar a garota perfeita. E não me olhe assim, foi o que ele me contou.

Perfeito. A cada dia, Neji me dava menos motivos para ser seu amigo; me deixando na mão na delegacia, reatando o relacionamento com aquela Tenten, que só fazia mal a ele — e conseqüentemente, à mim — e agora, soltando informações da minha vida para uma maluca.

Levantei-me exacerbado e parei em frente ao espelho para analisar o estrago que o soco do idiota do Sai deixara. A cor arroxeada espalhava-se até a saliência da maçã do rosto; estava um pouco inchado, além da pele possuir um minúsculo corte, mas não era tão assustador.

Ignorando a presença de Sakura no quarto, abri o guarda-roupa e da última prateleira, retirei uma maleta branca, que continha medicamentos, mas ela logo pôs-se a observar por cima do meu ombro e soltou um risinho discreto ao encarar a maleta.

— O que foi? — Perguntei, olhando-a de lado.

— Seus remédios estão organizados em ordem alfabética.

— E daí?

— Nada — outro riso. — Vem aqui, deixe-me ver esse monstro roxo na sua cara.

Como um cãozinho obediente, me deixei dominar quando ela segurou meu queixo com o polegar e o indicador, virando meu rosto para que pudesse avaliar o hematoma.

— Tem algum polissulfato de mucopolissacarídeo aí? — Sakura apontou a maleta e eu me perguntei como raios ela poderia entender _qualquer coisa _relacionada à medicina.

Ela procurou a caixa que continha o gel a que ela se referia e espalhou uma pequena quantidade no local do hematoma. Seus dedos faziam movimentos circulares cuidadosos, enquanto me explicava que o médico havia dito que não havia nada de errado com minha cabeça, apesar da queda, e que ele aconselhara que eu não passasse aquela noite sozinho.

A última vez que senti alguém demonstrar tal zelo comigo foi há anos atrás, quando minha mãe ainda era viva. Inconscientemente, fechei os olhos, desfrutando daquele pequeno momento, aproveitando a sensação do toque suave em minha pele.

Oh, não.

Droga, não. Mil vezes, _não_!

Eu voltaria àquele hospital e processaria aquele médico por incompetência; obviamente, _havia_ algo _muito_ errado com a minha cabeça. Abri os olhos e afastei a pequena mão de meu rosto.

— Pode ir para seu apartamento agora — subitamente, a presença de Sakura ali me irritou mais que o normal, mas ela não pareceu se abalar com meu tom ríspido.

— Me agradeça.

— O quê?

— Me agradeça por cuidar de você — como continuei calado e abismado, ela continuou. — Tudo bem. Vamos dizer que está me _devendo mais uma._

A vi calçar as botas rapidamente, pegar a bolsa e se dirigir à porta do quarto:

— Até mais tarde no fórum, Sasuke-kun.

Ela saiu, mas eu somente fiz algum movimento quando ouvi a porta da sala bater.

A ideia de encontrá-la novamente no fórum em nada me agradava, e cogitei seriamente a possibilidade de pedir para ser preso.

Depois de meu asseio matinal, dirigi-me à cozinha. Em cima da mesa havia uma bandeja com café da manhã, ao lado de um papel amassado que fora improvisado como bilhete. A letra surpreendentemente elegante fora escrita com uma caneta de _glitter _rosa.

"_**Bom dia para você também, Sasuke-kun!"**_

Olhei para a bandeja em minha frente e passei o suco de laranja que estava à direita para o lado esquerdo e troquei as torradas de lugar também. Quando terminei de arrumar a meu gosto, sentei-me e comecei a comer resignado, pois nem eu mesmo soube dizer o motivo que me levou a dobrar o papel e colocá-lo no bolso da calça ao invés de jogá-lo fora.

.

* * *

.

Eu andava a passos rápidos, amaldiçoando-me pela escolha que fizera. Por que tinha que ouvir Temari? Por que tinha que ser tão influenciável?

— Você precisa causar boa impressão ao juiz! – Ela me disse ao telefone. — Vou te dar as coordenadas do que vestir!

Não entendi direito o real motivo de ter que causar boa impressão ao juiz já que não era eu que estava respondendo ao processo. Era idiota pensar desse modo, mas Temari insistia com a ideia de eu poderia esbarrar em advogados bonitões.

— Temari, _você_ tem fetiches com advogados, não eu — Lhe respondi, mas não adiantou muito. Ela aproveitou a temperatura mais amena daquele inverno e chegou em meu apartamento, me enfiando em uma camisa branca acinturada, em uma saia lápis um pouco abaixo do joelho e o maior salto que eu já usara. Até prendeu meu cabelo em um coque!

O pior é que eu quase tive que implorar para ela me deixar usar o sobre-tudo e cachecol para não morrer de frio.

— Hum, você está sexy! — foi o que disse Konohamaru quando me avistou saindo do condomínio.

Não que fosse acreditar na opinião de um garotinho de doze anos, mas comecei a cogitar a possibilidade disso ser verdade quando passei em frente a uma construção e os pedreiros começaram a gritar gracejos. E os pedreiros_ nunca _haviam gritado gracejos pra mim, mesmo eu passando por ali todos os dias para ir à universidade — de bicicleta e geralmente mastigando os restos do meu café-da-manhã por sair atrasada. _Hum..._

O que me incomodava na verdade, era o fato de minha atenção estar totalmente voltada a não me esborrachar no chão, usando aquele salto agulha. E apesar de tanto esforço, acabei tropeçando duas vezes.

Finalmente entrei no amplo edifício e uma recepcionista entediada pediu para que aguardasse na ante-sala.

Era um pequeno cômodo com porta de vidro, quatro poltronas, um bebedouro e alguns quadros de arte abstrata na parede. As formas irregulares das imagens lembravam-me chicletes mastigados.

Hum... Chicletes.

Olhei para os lados desconfiada e abri a bolsa à procura da goma de mascar, daquelas que fazem arder a língua e os olhos lacrimejarem. Sabia que ainda tinha alguma em algum lugar e sorri como uma criança quando encontrei o que procurava.

Me desfiz da embalagem disfarçadamente e coloquei o chiclete na boca, mascando e fazendo uma careta ao sentir o líquido azedo em minha língua.

E eu estava lá, feliz, mascando meu chiclete azedo e olhando aqueles quadros engraçados, quando escutei a porta de vidro deslizar.

Dei de cara com um homem que à primeira vista poderia ser facilmente confundido com um segurança de celebridade. Ele trajava um terno preto, usava óculos escuros e mantinha as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo me analisar de forma quase didática.

Ainda com os olhos lacrimejando, estourei uma enorme bola de goma de mascar que grudou um pouco no meu queixo e sorri:

— Oi, Sasuke-kun.

**.**

* * *

**CONTINUA**

* * *

.

Yo!

**PRIMEIRO, UMAS DICAS:**

**1º:** Postei uma nova fanfic. Procurem por **Distopia** no meu perfil. Quem se interessar em ler, pode comentar, viu? **2º:** Leiam **The Long Way Home**, uma tradução da **. **Vale a pena! ;D

Mais um não betado! =)

A parte do Sasuke ficou bem maior do que a da Sakura, dessa vez.  
Até agora, esse foi o capítulo mais chato de reescrever, e eu não estava muito inspirada, então perdoem a falta de graça, apesar de ser um capítulo importante para o desenrolar da história.

Vocês perceberam que a cada postagem, os nomes dos capítulos vão de mal a pior?  
É proposital, juro. –n  
hauhauhauhauhauhua

Acho que é só.

Besitows,  
StrawK!


	12. Juízes e Pedreiros

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto e sua tchurma não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto, aquele louco. Não ganho dinheiro por escrever fanfics; para tal, preciso trabalhar._

* * *

_._

**Antagônicos**

**CAPÍTULO 11: **_Juízes e Pedreiros_

**.**

Eu odiava chegar atrasado.

Mesmo estando adiantado em relação ao horário em que precisaria comparecer ao fórum, não me permitia chegar menos de meia hora antes; estava tão exausto que acabei dormindo novamente e meu relógio biológico dessa vez me traiu, me despertando apenas quinze minutos depois do que planejei.

Apesar de estarmos no inverno, a temperatura característica resolveu dar uma trégua naquela tarde, então o vento frio era facilmente suportado com apenas um casaco leve, — graças ao aquecimento global — mas como ia me apresentar a um juiz, nada mais correto do que colocar um terno e parecer respeitável diante de minha esdrúxula acusação.

Não fazia a mínima ideia de como o juiz concedeu a oportunidade para que pudesse _livrar-me solto_ com tanta rapidez, mas teria que agradecê-lo por isso; talvez o sobrenome Uchiha ainda tivesse alguma utilidade.

Desci do carro e tive que passar por uma calçada esburacada para chegar ao enorme edifício; a recepcionista que lixava as unhas se recompôs rapidamente ao me ver, com um sorriso que eu sabia ser um início de flerte. Desapontada por não obter retorno, me entregou um crachá e indicou uma sala com porta de vidro para que eu esperasse.

Com a cabeça baixa, ainda irritado por estar naquele lugar, me dirigi à ante-sala, e antes mesmo de deslizar a porta, vislumbrei um par de sapatos elegantes. Definitivamente, eu não era o tipo de homem que costumava_ secar_ mulheres por aí, mas enquanto subia o olhar, lentamente, percebi que aquelas pernas mereciam um pouco mais de atenção.

A silhueta esbelta demonstrava classe em seu modo de vestir e eu fiquei ansioso para ver seu rosto; quando finalmente entrei na saleta, levei um susto com o barulho que sua goma de mascar fez ao estourar e ficar um pouco grudada em seu queixo.

O chiclete tinha um tom rosado. Igual ao cabelo dela.

— Oi, Sasuke-kun. — Ela sorriu.

E eu quis me suicidar.

Não lhe respondi e sentei em uma das poltronas, esperando deixar claro que não queria falar com ninguém. Sakura deu de ombros e começou a cantarolar baixinho durante todo o tempo em que ficamos esperando o juiz, que estava atrasado.

Muito tempo depois, uma jovem de cabelos escuros e curtos, com um crachá escrito _Shizune_, apareceu pela outra porta, que ficava nos fundos da saleta.

— Por aqui, por favor — disse, e nós a seguimos.

Sentamos em nossos respectivos lugares, indicados por Shizune, que saiu do tribunal novamente, alegando ter que buscar as testemunhas que se perderam pelo edifício.

O juiz ainda não havia chegado quando as três senhoras enrugadas adentraram o recinto, empolgadas por participarem de algo supostamente importante. Olharam feio para mim e também ocuparam seus lugares.

Sakura finalmente parou de cantarolar, mas o ambiente foi preenchido com os murmúrios das senhoras; não durou muito tempo entretanto, pois assim que o homem de cabelos prateados ocupou seu lugar, elas ficaram subtamente mudas.

Eu devia imaginar.

Hatake Kakashi, meu ex-professor de direito _e _amigo de meu pai era quem julgaria meu caso; não sabia se ficava aliviado ou exasperado. Eu sabia que com certeza esse processo seria resolvido sem problemas, mas se Kakashi estava diretamente envolvido, então minha família já sabia do ocorrido e provavelmente agora estariam realmente acreditando que eu era algum tipo de maníaco.

— Uchiha Sasuke, retire os óculos por gentileza — me pediu gentilmente, com aquela expressão despreocupada típica dele.

Contrariado, retirei meus óculos escuros lentamente, exibindo meu adorno facial de cor arroxeada.

— Eu nem vou perguntar como nosso querido desertor conseguiu _isso_ — Kakashi apontou meu rosto. Ele estava se divertindo. Para ele e qualquer outro que conhecesse o legado Uchiha, eu sempre seria um desertor.

O relógio parecia se arrastar enquanto as apresentações e releitura do caso eram feitas, embora eu acreditasse que meu ex-professor fazia tudo com descaso, como se não fosse realmente necessário. Apenas liguei minha mente novamente quando foi concedida a oportunidade às testemunhas.

— ... Então eu estava saindo do mercado quando eu vi aquela cena horrível desse estuprador sem vergonha querendo se aproveitar da pobre garotinha — a senhora de óculos falava.

— Deixe de ser mentirosa, mulher! — a outra senhora, que não possuía alguns dentes, interrompeu. — Eles estavam discutindo a relação quando ela deu um fora nele! Então o safado se alterou e começou a _sentar a mão_ nela!

— Senhoras, peço que aguardem sua vez — Kakashi fez sinal para que se contivessem, mas foi ignorado.

— Mas é verdade! Porque é que ele está com o olho roxo, então? Ele deve ter se envolvido em alguma briga de gangue! — foi a vez da senhora obesa se intrometer.

— Delinquente! Tarado! Sem vergonha! — as ofensas vinham simultaneamente das três mulheres.

Eu estava a ponto de levantar e ir embora daquela audiência ridícula e sem sentido. Percebi Sakura se divertindo às minhas custas, mas quando a encarei com olhos acusadores, ela rapidamente desfez o sorriso no canto da sua boca e pigarreou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para que eu sossegasse.

Irritante.

A velha de óculos continuou a narrativa.

— Como eu dizia, eu o vi ali em cima dela, tentando arrancar sua blusa e ela gritava desesperadamente: _"Oh, não, por favor!"_

— Sim, sim! Ela dizia: _"Oh, não! Ainda sou uma jovem donzela que ainda não desfrutou os prazeres da vida! Não pode ser assim!" _— o olhar pervertido da senhora obesa combinava com o tom de sua voz quando interrompeu novamente.

— Deixe de mentir, sua descarada! — a sem dentes interveio.

Então as três companheiras entraram em uma discussão ferrenha, em que discordavam uma da outra quanto a meu suposto crime, cheia de adjetivos nada adoráveis e eu me senti no _Circo dos Horrores._

Em vão, Kakashi tentou chamar-lhes a atenção, porém só conseguiu a normalidade quando pediu para os seguranças conduzirem as senhoras para fora.

— Tudo bem, acho que já entendi – ele disse. — Não se pode confiar em tais testemunhos. Vamos nos concentrar somente nos envolvidos, então.

Oh, não diga...

.

* * *

.

Apelidei mentalmente as três velhinhas que seriam testemunhas: Cegueta, Gengiva e Bolinho. Seus nomes eram difíceis e eu não conseguiria lembrar.

E eu estava lá, me divertindo com a confusão delas quando o mal-humorado do Sasuke-kun fez um gesto como se fosse levantar e ir embora. Então eu olhei para ele, acreditando que captasse minha mensagem: _deixe de ser idiota e continue sentado!_

Talvez tenha funcionado, porque me obedeceu, embora tenha me lançado um olhar igualzinho ao do meu gato; pelo menos, isso não era privilégio meu, já que o juiz Abacaxi — eu realmente não me lembrava o nome dele — parecia conhecer o Sasuke e também recebia esses olhares.

Eu fiquei até um pouco triste quando expulsaram as velhinhas, e quando chegou minha vez, contei minha versão da história. Que era, _obviamente_, que eu estava andando de bicicleta quando me senti um pouco tonta por não ter tomado café e perdi a direção, atropelando o pobre Uchiha sem querer. Frizando o _sem querer_, novamente.

Claro que Sasuke confirmou a história, — porque era a única que ele conhecia — dizendo que tudo não passou de má interpretação dos pedestres. Ele não tinha como dizer qualquer coisa sobre minha irresponsabilidade por dirigir de olhos fechados, então eu não deveria me preocupar. Eu acho.

Nós saímos de lá com o processo encerrado e arquivado, e o Sasuke quase saiu correndo, resmungando algo sobre não querer falar com o idiota do juiz. Ele saiu do edifício em passos largos e apressados e eu o seguia com meus, curtos e desajeitados, por causa daquela saia e do salto estúpido.

Dava para sentir sua aura assassina de longe, então resolvi ser simpática e menos odiada por ele, porque eu tinha uma necessidade doentia de que as pessoas — todas elas — gostassem de mim.

— Vai para casa agora? — Sorri.

— Hn.

Um, dois, três, quatro... Ok, flutuando.

Mas eu juro que se ele me responder com essa porcaria de "_hn" _outra vez, eu o atropelo com minha bicicleta de propósito assim que tiver a oportunidade.

— Vai ficar assim, sem falar comigo e nem olhar na minha cara? — insisti, enquanto caminhávamos pela calçada esburacada. — Está bravo comigo? Não fui eu quem te socou, sabia?

— Mas me atropelou e por isso tive que vir aqui hoje — ele adorava mesmo rosnar. Muito fofo. Só que ao contrário. — Se está tentando ser gentil, saiba que se eu chegar em meu apartamento sem mais nenhum hematoma, já seria imensamente grato.

Então, repentinamente, parei de acompanhá-lo.

— Sasuke-kun... — Chamei, em tom frustrado, mas ele continuou andando sem se dar conta de que eu havia ficado para trás.

— E agradeceria também se parasse de me chamar _disso_.

— Mas...

— E se parasse de fazer escândalo em seu apartamento.

— Sasuke! — Gritei, e ele finalmente se virou para me encarar. — Prendi meu salto em um buraco!

Eu acho que estava em uma pose bem engraçada, puxando minha perna, a fim de soltar o salto agulha daquela rachadura no chão, porque os pedreiros começaram a rir, lá de cima.

É.

Então Sasuke suspirou, bem bravo, passando as mãos por aqueles cabelos escuros e feios e voltou para me ajudar.

— Tire o pé do sapato — ordenou; e eu obedeci, descalçando o outro pé sem seguida. — O que está fazendo?

— Dã, por acaso eu vou ficar me equilibrando só com um pé dessa coisa?

Meu comentário foi ignorado e ele se concentrou em puxar o salto do buraco com uma força exagerada, enquanto eu aguardava a seu lado, com o outro sapato nas mãos. De repente, vi o sapato _sem o salto_ sair na mão de Sasuke, que olhou constrangido para o salto que acabou ficando mesmo no buraco.

Acho que isso é coisa de homem; ele poderia muito bem não ter empregado tanta força. Aposto que se tivesse girado um pouco, com delicadeza, o sapato estaria perfeito e eu não precisaria SALTITAR POR AÍ COM APENAS UM SALTO DEMONÍACO!

Ok, acho que precisarei contar até noventa e sete.

— Você ia embora de ônibus? — Hum... Ele ficou mesmo constrangido?

— É.

— Eu... Levo você, então.

Por essa gentileza eu não esperava. E ficaria até um pouco mais surpresa se não soubesse que ele estava fazendo isso somente porque se achou culpado por ter quebrado meu salto.

Eu fiquei lá, parada e descalça, ouvindo as gracinhas dos pedreiros e observando Sasuke ir até o carro e deixar a porta do passageiro aberta. Quando voltou, levei um susto quando me pegou no colo, e se dirigiu ao carro, sem me encarar uma única vez.

Vai dizer que agora é um cavalheiro e não quer que eu ande descalça nos pedregulhos da calçada?

Sabe, ele tinha um perfume _realmente_ muito ruim e eu fui obrigada a senti-lo quando precisei passar meus braços por seu pescoço e ficar um pouco mais... _Perto_.

Sasuke colocou metade do tronco dentro do carro, quando foi me depositar no banco do passageiro, mas na hora de sair, bateu a cabeça com força no teto do veículo e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, irritado, e provavelmente me amaldiçoando em pensamento.

Não gostei do que eu senti. Meus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados demais para meu gosto, então a única coisa que pude fazer para espantar essa sensação foi falar qualquer bobagem:

— Prazer, Haruno Sakura, o imã de acidentes.

Ele não riu. Passou pela frente do carro e sentou-se ao volante.

— Antes que pense besteira, — disse — Só fiz isso para que não acabasse te _devendo mais uma._

.

* * *

**CONTINUA**

* * *

**.**

Yo! Mais um não capítulo retardado e não betado! =)  
Obrigada pelos reviews! ;D

Ah, eu tinha recomendado a fic **The Long Way Home**, uma tradução da **J. Proudmoore, **mas não havia saído o nome dela. XD

E obrigada para quem leu , gostou e comentou em **Distopia!**

Estou, tipo, com MUITA pressa, então por enquanto é só!

Digam o que acharam deixando reviews!

Besitows,

StrawK!


	13. Lagartixas e Gatos

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto e sua tchurma não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto, aquele louco. Não ganho dinheiro por escrever fanfics; para tal, preciso trabalhar._

* * *

_._

**Antagônicos**

**CAPÍTULO 12: **_Lagartixas e Gatos_

**.**

Dessa vez, a televisão de meu quarto exibia um documentário sobre "_o banho de água quente das lagartixas da neve"_ e eu me perguntava porque elas não mudavam logo para um lugar com um clima melhor ao invés de precisar hibernar e procurar água quente para se aquecer. Não é só porque se chamam _lagartixas da neve_ que precisam ficar presas a isso; deveriam expandir seus horizontes. Além disso, lagartixas nem precisam tomar banho.

"_A época de reprodução inicia-se pouco tempo após o final da hibernação e o período de acasalamento é geralmente três meses — _o narrador falava, enquanto eram mostradas imagens de duas lagartixas albinas se encarando. _— É nesta altura que a atividade da espécie é maior. Durante o acasalamento o macho corre atrás da fêmea mordiscando-a em diferentes partes do corpo. No entanto, as fêmeas são igualmente agressivas e respondem da mesma forma"__._

Imaginei como Sakura me responderia se eu a agarrasse e lhe mordiscasse a boca, o pescoço, a orelha... Será que também me morderia, ou-

Oh, não.

Não.

Errado.

Impossível.

Não.

Nesse momento que eu soube que estava enlouquecendo; porque só um doente mental poderia cogitar a possibilidade de sentir-se atraído fisicamente por uma garota que definitivamente não preenche seus requisitos de boa companheira. Ainda mais fazer comparações com as reações à atos de acasalamento de lagartixas!

Mas que droga! Eu não conseguia tirar a imagem dela vestida daquela forma elegante e _sexy_ da minha cabeça.

Precisava me acalmar. Era normal. _Qualquer _mullher ficaria bem naqueles trajes à meus olhos. _Qualquer_ uma. Até mesmo Neji, se estivesse de costas, com aquele cabelo enorme e desnecessário ficaria bem naqueles trajes.

Inferno. Estou mesmo delirando.

Entretanto, o problema não era somente aquela roupa. Não era somente a imagem de Sakura vestida como a mulher dos meus sonhos que povoava meus pensamentos. Era Sakura na bicicleta, toda descabelada, de _jeans_ e _All Star; _toda suja de tinta roxa, com luvas de borracha assassinas; com aquela touca estranha, falando sobre _Capitão Dunha_, ou vestida descontraídamente toda vez que cruzava comigo pelo condomínio e me dava aqueles sorrisos calorosos que eu não retribuía, para depois fazer uma careta e mostrar a língua pelas minhas costas, pensando que eu não estava vendo.

Eu _não podia _pensar nela. Não podia deixar uma atração física estúpida me impedir de conseguir enxergar com clareza e apreciação minhas candidatas à esposa milhões de vezes mais aceitáveis que ela.

Olhei o bloco de anotações em minha cômoda e o apanhei junto com a caneta; comecei a escrever freneticamente os motivos pelos quais eu não poderia sentir-me atraído por Haruno Sakura:

_Me atropelou com uma bicicleta verde-limão. _

_Fui preso por isso._

_Banho de café e suco._

_Me bateu com a luva._

_Descobriu meu segredo sobre o Capitão Dunha._

_Gosta de dar sustos aparecendo de surpresa dentro de automóveis alheios._

_Perto dela, provavelmente algo ruim acontecerá à minha saúde física. — _A mental já não tenho mais esperanças.

_Chute nos países baixos._

_Sempre me faz dever uma à ela._

_Não possui nenhuma das três qualidades que procuro em uma mulher._

Observei o que acabei de escrever me sentindo ridículo e amassei o papel, arremessando-o no pequeno cesto de lixo ao lado de minha escrivaninha do outro lado do quarto.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei cansado, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Então a luz no fim do túnel apareceu. Ele estava lá, escondido em algum canto da minha mente, esperando o momento certo para ser usado: o _Plano B_.

Minha mãe me disse para eu me apaixonar por alguém que possuísse pelo menos três qualidades que eu julgava essenciais. Ou então...

Havia o resto da frase, mas esse grande _"se", _essa exceção, eu nunca saberia, pois ela se foi antes que pudesse me dizer. Por isso, eu usaria o _Plano B_.

O _Plano B — _que eu não pensei que precisaria usar tão cedo_ — _poderia ser usado somente em duas situações: se eu percebesse que realmente nunca encontraria a mulher ideal, ou se eu viesse a me sentir atraído ou apaixonado por uma garota fora dos padrões para se tornar a senhora Uchiha. Era basicamente, escolher uma das mulheres que mais se aproximava de meus anseios e investir em um relacionamento sem pensar duas vezes, pois afinal, não poderia ser pior do que a garota que me forçou a usá-lo.

Eu tinha uma lista com uns quatro ou cinco nomes de mulheres que não me desagradavam totalmente, e decidi começar pelo último adicionado: Karin.

A bela ruiva de olhar compenetrado seria a pessoa que começaria a espantar Sakura de meus pensamentos, que estabilizaria minha vida novamente e que poderia sair comigo sem me deixar preocupado em ser atingido por um meteoro.

E me faria esquecer a sensação aconchegante de ter Sakura em meus braços e suas mãos em volta do meu pescoço quando a carreguei até meu carro.

Quando percebi, já estava com o celular encostado ao ouvido, esperando que Karin atendesse. Só esperava que ela não se assustasse ao lembrar do Neji bêbado dizendo algo sobre eu querer _jantar ela_.

— _Alô?_ — A voz feminina séria e contida atendeu.

— Karin, é Uchiha Sasuke.

Eu não estava me precipitando.

— _Ah_ — Karin hesitou depois de alguns segundos. — _Uchiha Sasuke, da mesma Companhia em que meu pai trabalha?_

— Sim, nos vimos na festa. Acho que meu amigo acabou sendo inconveniente. Peço desculpas.

— _Não se preocupe com isso — _ela soltou um pequeno riso nervoso. _— Mas confesso que estou surpresa. Não achei que realmente ligaria._

Nem eu.

— Deixe-me pedir desculpas apropriadamente, a levando para jantar — depois que a frase saiu de minha boca, me senti um conquistador barato.

.

* * *

.

Tédio era a palavra.

Cheguei muito mais cedo da universidade e à tarde não teria estágio por conta de uma manutenção de última hora. Alguém achou que seria engraçado encher a caixa d'água de anilina. E bem, eu realmente ri quando o professor Kabuto me ligou dizendo que estava com os dentes azuis e eu poderia ficar em casa.

Meus amigos estavam ocupados em seus respectivos empregos e a premissa de um dia solitário em nada me agradava.

Ficar sozinha sempre me deixava deprimida. Fazia-me sentir os mesmo medos e frustrações de anos atrás, quando resolviam que eu era a culpada por qualquer incidente idiota que acontecia naquele internato e me deixavam abandonada em um quarto escuro e frio por longas horas para pensar em minhas supostas atitudes. Toda vez que isso acontecia, eu fechava os olhos e podia sentir o cheiro do mofo impregnado em meu nariz, mesmo depois de seis anos.

Acho que era por isso que eu tinha essa necessidade de cativar as pessoas. Precisava que todos gostassem de mim, então eu sempre teria alguém à minha volta e nunca me sentiria sozinha novamente; embora na prática, não fosse exatamente assim. Veja só, meus amigos que dizem que me adoram nem ao menos conseguem cumprir a promessa de me ajudar a pintar meu apartamento e por mais que eu me esforçasse, meu vizinho seguia me odiando.

Ok, eu não estava _realmente _me esforçando para cativá-lo, — na verdade, acho que estava fazendo o contrário — mas isso porque ele era um feio. Arrogante e feio. E por mais que eu seja uma pessoa com um coração lindo e amável, tipos como Uchiha Sasuke me irritavam e enjoavam.

Decidi tirar um cochilo até a hora do almoço, então troquei meu vestido _retrô_ bonitinho pelo meu pijama com estampa de vaquinha e me joguei no sofá. Surpreendentemente, o gato aninhou-se a meus pés e eu me animei.

— Agora você gosta de mim, gato? — Me inclinei para afagá-lo, mas ele fugiu de mim me lançando um olhar de desprezo igualzinho ao que o Sasuke-kun me dava. Ele só queria um lugar quentinho para se encostar, mesmo.

Lembrei-me do dia em que o encontrei perdido na universidade. Estava sujo, com fome e logo começou a se enroscar em minhas pernas quando fiz menção em lhe dar um pedaço do meu sanduíche de atum. Parecia tão fofo, ronronando e fazendo gracinhas durante os três dias seguintes, que não resisti e o levei para casa.

Realmente acreditei que havia gostado de mim, porém assim que começou a ficar obeso, de tão bem alimentado, descobri que era só um felino interesseiro sem nem um pouco de amor para dar a uma universitária solitária.

— Seu nome será Sasuke — decidi, enquanto o observava sua trajetória até o outro lado da sala. — Não consigo imaginar nome melhor, e o olhar de aversão é o mesmo.

Eu sabia que era estúpido batizar meu animal de estimação com o nome de alguém que morava ao lado, mas a comparação era inevitável.

Continuei analisando as personalidades de homem e animal até cochilar, quando o telefone tocou. Meu apartamento não estava tão caótico como quando me mudei, então pude facilmente localizar o aparelho sem fio na base.

— Olá! — Cantarolei, com voz sonolenta.

— Sakura, o que está fazendo em casa? Por que não atende o celular? — A voz de Sai soava alegre e despreocupada, apesar das perguntas.

Esfreguei os olhos.

— Hum... Acho que descarregou. E eu estou em casa por causa da água azul na universidade. O Kabuto me dispensou.

— Ah.

O meu paquera ou quase-qualquer-coisa ficou uns bons segundos mudo, do outro lado da linha.

— Então? — Estimulei, já que ele não prosseguiu.

— Então o quê?

— Eu sei lá, foi você que ligou!

— Ah, é verdade.

Céus.

Sorte dele que era bonitinho.

— Ah, sim — Sai pareceu acordar. — Liguei para te lembrar que você tem até as 14h00 de hoje para preencher e entregar o formulário das reservas da passagem de avião. Tem uma turma que ainda não foi também, então nos encontraremos na administração da universidade mais ou menos uma hora antes.

Correção: bonitinho _e_ atencioso.

— Oh, eu me esqueci completamente! Se eu não fizer isso hoje, terei que ir até lá de carona — ri. — Obrigada, Sai!

Mesmo que às vezes eu pensasse em desistir de nosso flerte, devido à sua personalidade ser mais bizarra que a minha, pequenas coisas como essa — e claro, me presentear com jujubas de vez em quando — me amoleciam e me faziam pensar que existia sim, uma pessoa adorável e sensível atrás daquela casca sem noção e senso-comum.

— Esperaremos por você, então.

.

* * *

**CONTINUA**

* * *

.

Ah, **desculpem a demora!  
**O capítulo não está betado, mas vocês estão cansadas de saber, =/

Eu já expliquei em **Distopia** o porquê do atraso, mas para quem não leu, saiba que **as postagens não serão mais regulares** pelo menos até o final de julho, pois vou me casar e estou ficando louca. =)

Não conseguirei responder devidamente, mas obrigada pelos reviews LHENDOS!  
**Ps:** não liguem para os absurdos dos documentários do Sasuke.

**susannn****:** Ta continuado. =)

**kekedia****:** Obrigada, super-leitora! Você é uma fofa! Sempre presente!

**Kahli hime: **Nunca pensei no Sasuke com um inner, mas isso descreve bem o que acontece. Haha

**Mifs: **Ah, as três velhinhas são umas fofas. Só que não. XD

**Neymar:** Não sei seu nome real, mas sempre me divirto com suas escolhas de nick's. Obrigada pelo review. XD

**luh-chan: **SUA LINDA!

**rf de Antagnicos: **-q ?

**Titta Fen****: **Obrigadíssima pelo review! Que bom que está gostando e obrigada pela dica! =) Já haviam me falado isso, mas como eu já havia postado, não mudei e decidi encaixar uma explicação bizarra nos próximos capítulos. Haha

Enfim, digam o que acharam!

Besitows,

**StrawK!**


	14. Jantares e Fechaduras

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto e sua tchurma não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishimoto, aquele louco. Não ganho dinheiro por escrever fanfics; para tal, preciso trabalhar._

_._

* * *

**Antagônicos**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 13: **_Jantares e Fechaduras_

**.**

Já era noite, e eu ainda me perguntava se não estaria usando o meu "plano B" precipitadamente; mas sentado em meu carro, parado à alguns metros da casa de Karin, me lembrei da cena bizarra que presenciei meia hora atrás, antes de sair – e que a protagonista, obviamente, era aquela maluca de cabelo rosa – e isso foi o suficiente para que eu resolvesse deixar o veículo.

Quando Karin saiu, pude admirar seu discreto e elegante vestido preto, com um decote em "v" nas costas. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos num coque frouxo e os óculos de aro grosso lhe davam uma aparência inteligente e respeitável.

Percebi que também me admirava a silhueta e que por educação, preferiu ignorar o tom arroxeado em meu olho.

— Você está... Muito bem – me esforcei para que o melhor elogio que poderia dar a alguém, depois de "você não é tão imbecil, afinal", parecesse sincero.

Ela agradeceu com um sorriso tímido e depois entramos no carro. O percurso até o fino restaurante que a levei foi repleto de silêncios constrangedores e percebi que vez ou outra, retorcia as mãos apoiadas em seu colo, tão desconfortável quanto eu mesmo não admitia estar.

Quando chegamos ao ambiente requintado do_ Laguna's_, e o som da banda de jazz que tocava num canto conseguiu envolver-me um pouco, me animei com a possibilidade de uma inteligente e instigante conversa de adultos, já que o clima contribuía para tal. O garçom saiu com nossos pedidos e Karin me surpreendeu a ser ela a tomar a iniciativa da conversa.

— Meu pai fala muito de você — sorriu, ainda tímida. — Disse que se surpreendeu com sua rápida ascensão como um dos melhores da Companhia. Por que escolheu essa profissão?

— Sinceramente, no começo foi apenas para afrontar meu pai. Ele queria que eu seguisse os passos de meu irmão na empresa da família, mas depois acabei me envolvendo com esse trabalho de verdade.

— Entendo — ela assentiu.

E depois disso, o silêncio constrangedor voltou e eu não conseguia olhar para outra coisa a não ser um ponto invisível na parede às costas de minha acompanhante. Por alguns instantes, o garçom nos salvou do fiasco total, trazendo nossos pratos, que nos pusemos a saborear imediatamente, para manter a boca ocupada.

— Se não me engano, você estuda arquitetura — arrisquei. — Por que se decidiu por esse curso?

Então, ela se pôs a divagar sobre como gostava de edificações, e em como andava na contramão da arquitetura moderna, preferindo a classe dos antigos edifícios assimétricos. Pareci prestar a atenção em tudo o que dizia, e vez ou outra assentia com a cabeça, mas num ponto de seu rápido monólogo, a imagem de Karin começou a desfocar e comecei a pintar mentalmente seu cabelo de rosa.

Hn.

— O que você acha? — Sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Do que ela falava, mesmo? Ah, sim. Perguntou se eu preferia as estruturas arquitetônicas modernas e cheias de curvas ou a classe dos antigos edifícios assimétricos.

— Assimetria, com certeza — respondi, certo de que se Sakura ouvisse, me chamaria de psicótico com transtorno obsessivo compulsivo.

— Temos tantos gostos em comum! — Mais uma vez, ela sorriu.

Ok.

Karin sabia se portar, era inteligente e uma companhia até que agradável, mas... Talvez _esse_ fosse o problema. Ela... Lembrava-me muito alguém.

Eu.

Inferno.

Não acredito que pensei isso. Eu praticamente assinei meu atestado de chatice.

Conversar com uma quase versão feminina de mim mesmo poderia ser interessante e intelectualmente estimulante, porém, nunca divertido. Mas, droga! Não era isso mesmo que eu queria? Por que então estou louco para ter uma conversa animada ou até mesmo me deixar atormentar por certa garota de olhos verdes?

Certo. Não poderia ser tão mal assim. Karin deveria possuir algum tipo de senso de humor escondido em algum lugar, mesmo que fosse um senso de humor sarcástico, como o meu.

— Você conhece o Capitão Dunha? — E eu me vi ali, interrompendo sua fala inteligente para perguntar esse absurdo.

— Capitão quem?

Ótimo. Explique essa agora, Uchiha.

— Esqueça.

— É algum arquiteto?

Óbvio que uma pessoa aparentemente mais séria que eu não conheceria as histórias babacas de um super-herói tão esdrúxulo quanto o Capitão Dunha. Não posso perder o foco. Karin não é Sakura.

Não é.

E isso _deveria_ me dar um alívio imenso.

— Você me falou muito de sua profissão, mas pouco de você — minha pergunta só mostrou a que ponto cheguei, para ter de fazer esse tipo de observação que certamente não era do meu feitio.

— Não costumo falar muito sobre mim mesma... — Ela soltou um riso nervoso. — O curioso é que uma amiga minha sempre me chama atenção sobe esse bloqueio que tenho. Confesso que sempre quis ser uma pouco mais extrovertida, assim como ela.

Senti naquele riso uma ponta de recatada inveja, embora não conseguisse imaginar uma mulher como ela – tão elegante e discreta – querendo ser como alguma amiga supostamente extrovertida, mas que na verdade não devia passar de mais uma garota escandalosa e retardada, como a maioria por aí.

— Capitão Dunha! — De repente, Karin estalou os dedos, como se acabasse de se lembrar de algo. — Eu sabia que já havia escutado esse nome em algum lugar. É o tal do super-herói esquisito que essa minha amiga gosta, inclusive!

E a probabilidade de isso acontecer é a mesma que eu deixar acumular a louça do café com a do almoço: _zero_.

Comecei a imaginar o círculo de amizades de Karin; saber que uma de suas amigas extrovertidas gostava de Capitão Dunha me deixou completamente intrigado. Eu forçava minha mente a não conjecturar quem era essa tal amiga, porque seria doentio demais e eu não poderia estar em um encontro com minha futura noiva e pensar em como seria conhecer a garota que gosta do Capitão Dunha.

Quando terminamos o jantar, ainda permanecemos um pouco mais no restaurante ouvindo a banda de jazz sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra. Eu deveria apreciar isso. Silêncio, concentração, seriedade... Realmente deveria.

Despedimo-nos na porta da casa dela, - onde a deixei com promessas de um novo encontro – e depois, cheguei em meu apartamento com a cabeça um tanto confusa.

Embora a última parte daquela frase de minha mãe ainda ecoasse, trataria de esquecê-la. Apoiar-se em pelo menos três qualidades essências em alguém que julgo adequada para mim é bem mais seguro do que se render a uma paixonite louca por achar que não há para onde fugir.

Sempre há uma fuga.

Karin era a minha.

.

* * *

.

Algumas horas depois que Sai me telefonou, avisando sobre o prazo da entrega do formulário para a viagem da universidade, eu já me encontrava reunida com alguns amigos no campus.

Estávamos perto da sala do conselho estudantil quando percebi que Sasuke – o gato – havia me seguido; provavelmente saíra pela janela com pensamentos sanguinários a respeito de sua pobre dona, que lhe negou uns petiscos a mais quando ele não obedeceu a ordem de parar de arranhar o sofá.

Aquela bola de pelo começou a ziguezaguear por entre as pernas do Naruto, como se quisesse queixar-se de maus-tratos. Quando percebi, todos – Karin, Sai, Temari e o próprio Naruto – haviam parado de andar e se puseram a paparicar aquele gato safado que parecia gostar até do Hitler, menos de mim.

— Então esse é o seu gato, Sakura-chan? — Sai se pronunciou. — Ele não parece tão terrível como você descreveu. Parece bem carinhoso, até.

— Você só diz isso... — respondi — Porque ele não arranha seu sofá nem detona sua pelúcia do InuYasha.

Sim, eu tenho uma pelúcia do InuYasha e ainda durmo abraçada com ela.

— Já escolheu um nome para ele? — Karin perguntou, enquanto acariciava Sasuke – o gato –, que estava deitado no chão de barriga para cima e pernas arreganhadas.

Avaliei minha amiga ruiva por um momento e lancei-lhe um olhar ameaçador antes de rebater.

— Sabe que eu não vou responder nada até você me contar quem foi o cara que te convidou para jantar hoje.

— Eu não quero apressar as coisas — ela ajeitou os óculos no nariz. — Ainda corro o risco de ele telefonar dizendo que se enganou e convidou a pessoa errada.

É, tipo... Ela falava isso na maior seriedade. Sempre me perguntei quando Karin deixaria o sangue Uzumaki — ela é prima do Naruto — falar mais alto e finalmente assumir seu lado impulsivo.

— Que seja. Esse gato mal agradecido nem merecia ter um nom-

Antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase depreciativa em relação ao felino, Sasuke – o gato – pulou em cima de mim, fazendo o maior escândalo, derrubando minha pasta de documentos e minha pequena bolsa, que ele fez questão de abocanhar e carregar para longe de mim, correndo desesperadamente, como nos dias em que eu o forçava a tomar banho. De água, não de língua.

Eu realmente pensei em contar até noventa e sete, mas não daria tempo de correr atrás do gato, que entrou na sala do conselho estudantil. Se ele conseguisse abrir a bolsa e comer meu dinheiro, eu juro que o doaria para aquela vizinha que era dona de três pitbulls.

Quando percebi, eu já estava gritando para meus amigos me ajudarem a capturar o gato e recuperar minha bolsa. Corremos para a sala do conselho estudantil e tentamos cercá-lo, mas Sasuke – o gato –, apesar de gordo, era rápido e anda conseguiu derrubar o Naruto duas vezes.

— Vou fechar a porta para ele não sair! — Avisei, enquanto fechava a porta bruscamente, provocando um estrondo.

Então ficamos lá, os cinco palhaços levando um baile de um gato gordo, naquela sala abafada, sem janelas e com o ar-condicionado quebrado, até que Naruto finalmente conseguiu pegar minha bolsa babada de volta e Sasuke – o gato – decidiu que já havia conseguido se vingar de mim.

— Treze e trinta e oito — Sai verificou o relógio, enquanto limpava o suor da testa. — É melhor irmos logo ou perderemos o prazo de entrega.

Bom, acho que vinte e dois minutos eram suficientes para chegar até a administração e garantirmos nossa vaga na viagem; obviamente, se não fosse pelo fato de eu tentar abrir a porta – a mesma que eu fechei _delicadamente – _e descobrir que estava emperrada.

É isso aí. Empurrei e nada de abrir.

Senti quatro pares de olhos sobre mim.

— Gente... — Engoli em seco, pensando em já começar a contar até noventa e sete. — Eu acho que estamos presos.

— Deixa eu tentar, Sakura-chan! — Naruto começou a apoiar o pé na porta e a puxar a maçaneta violentamente. — Garotas não têm força para esse tipo de coisa.

Bem, nem ele, porque em menos de dez segundos, já estava reclamando de ter machucado as mãos e a Temari acabou lhe dando um safanão, ameaçando arrancar suas cutículas com um alicate enferrujado, caso ele quebrasse a maçaneta.

Cada um tentou a seu modo, mas a pesada porta de madeira não se movia nem um centímetro. Quando chegou minha vez de tentar novamente, agarrei a maçaneta com força, girando e empurrando-a freneticamente, até que...

KATLEC.

Ela saiu em minha mão.

E aí, todos começaram a se desesperar.

Menos eu, porque já havia contado até noventa e oito, e já estava flutuando.

— Sua... Sua... COISA DESASTRADA! — Temari não esperou nem um minuto para se exaltar. — SUA SONSA, LESADA, CABELO DE CHICLETE MASTIGADO, EU VOU TE MATAR!

É.

Bem assim.

Meu espírito flutuava livre, só observando essa pobre alma me insultar e ameaçar de morte. Bacana.

— Agora só precisamos arrombar a porta — Simplificou Sai. Ele era mesmo um fofo.

— Ah, é? Então vai lá, se atirar contra essa porta de madeira maciça, HULK! — Temari gritando era mais chata que o Naruto bêbado.

Karin, sempre prática, pegou o celular e avisou que tentaria ligar para a zeladoria ou a administração ou o que quer que fosse que pudesse nos tirar daquela sala que ficava cada vez mais abafada; mas o mais legal de tudo foi que nenhum celular tinha sinal naquele lugar.

— É melhor a gente gritar e bater. Ah, caramba! A gente não vai conseguir fazer as reservas! E é sua culpa, Sakura! E PARE DE ARREGALAR ESSE OLHÃO E PENSA EM ALGUMA COISA! – Eu já falei que Temari gritando era mais chata que o Naruto bêbado e faminto?

— Mas bem que você poderia gritar longe do meu ouvido, 'ttebayo!

— OLHA QUEM FALA! O SER MAIS ESCANDALOSO DESSE UNIVERSO!

Começamos a bater na porta e a gritar, ainda que quase sem esperança de sermos ouvidos, pois a sala do conselho estudantil ficava em um prédio bem afastado. E não tinha janelas. E o ar condicionado estava quebrado. E eu estava com vontade de ir ao banheiro fazer o número um.

Temari continuava a gritar, dizendo não ter dinheiro extra para a passagem, já que o valor era incluso no pacote da viagem, e sem as reservas não teriamos como viajar. Foi então que Sai olhou novamente o relógio em seu pulso e murmurou:

— Treze e cinqüenta e oito.

.

* * *

.

**Spin-Off**

**.**

No período de férias, era normal encontrar a Universidade quase vazia, a não ser pelos funcionários da zeladoria e administração e alguns estudantes que decidiram começar algum curso no segundo semestre e eventualmente apareciam para preencher formulários ou fazer inscrições.

Não muito longe da saleta em que os cinco estudantes se encontravam presos e desesperados, três senhoras conversavam enquanto caminhavam.

— Só vocês, para inventarem de voltar a estudar com essa idade - uma das mulheres, encurvada e com uns enormes óculos de aros escuros reclamava para as companheiras.

— Está falando de você, já que eu sou mais nova – a outra, obesa e com um vestido estampado com pequenos pássaros coloridos, retrucou.

— Três anos mais nova. Você tem 78. E chega de reclamar. Já fizemos as matrículas– a última, sem os dentes da frente, intrometeu-se.

— Oh! Vocês estão ouvindo isso? Parecem gritos! Será que essa Universidade é mal-assombrada e estamos escutando as vozes do além? – A primeira arrepiou-se.

— Deixa de ser besta, mulher. Que vozes do _além_, o quê! São as vozes do _ali_.

— Ali, aonde?

— Ali, naquela sala.

As três se dirigiram à porta da sala de onde ouviam os gritos e batidas.

— Uia! Parece que esses estudantes estão fazendo uma orgia! – A velha gorda encostou o ouvido na porta.

As outras duas a imitaram, porém o que conseguiram ouvir foram somente frases entrecortadas.

— _AH! NÃO! POR FAVOR!_

— _... e o Sai se machucou tentando arrombar! Tá doendo?_

— _PÁRA COM ISSO TEMARI! ASSIM EU NÃO AGUENTO, 'TTEBAYO!_

— _SHHH! CALADOS! Parece que tem alguém ai fora!_

A velha de óculos gritou em resposta ao comentário:

— Oh, não se preocupem! Podem continuar o que estavam fazendo! Não queremos atrapalhar!

— Não vá embora! Precisamos de ajuda! – Alguém gritou de volta de dentro da sala.

— Desculpem, meus filhos, mas acho que não somos tão modernas assim para participar com vocês aí! – Disse a senhora banguela, e depois se virou para as outras duas – É melhor irmos embora, meninas.

— NÃO! Escutem! Nós estamos trancados!

— O que ele disse? – A senhora de óculos perguntou às outras, já que diante da gritaria de ambos os lados não conseguia distinguir muita coisa.

— Disse que eles são tarados! — A senhora gorda respondeu à amiga.

— TARADOS, NÃO! EU DISSE: TRANCADOS! TRAN-CA-DOS! – Sai gritou de volta.

— Ah, sim... Eles estão trancados.

— Ora, quem diria...

.

* * *

**CONTINUA**

* * *

.

Aaaaaaaah! Que saudade de vocês!

**Sim, eu voltei! =)**

Primeiramente, **desculpem o sumiço**, mas eu realmente tirei umas férias. Depois de todo o stress com os preparativos do casamento, e curtir bastante meus primeiros meses de casada (já são 8 meses!) volto ao fanfiction pronta para continuar acompanhando minhas fics preferidas e claro, postar mais capítulos de Antagônicos e Distopia. XD

E o pior, com a cabeça fervilhando de idéias para novas fics, que não me atrevo a começar sem terminar Antagônicos antes, mas seja o que Deus quiser.

Segundamente (-q), quero **agradecer** por todos os REVIEWS lindos e motivadores que vocês me deixaram, que são uma das causas de eu voltar a escrever. Leio todos com muito carinho. **Obrigada mesmo, pessoal. **

Obrigada, leitoras antigas, que não desistiram de acompanhar, e obrigada, leitoras novas, que não viam a hora de um novo capítulo. E aqui está.

Sei que não teve interação do casal, mas como vocês sabem, esse capítulo é importante para o desenrolar da história. =)

Bem, me despeço por aqui, lembrando que **não está betada (me avisem sobre erros de digitação, para que eu possa corrigir!),** que estou no serviço fazendo isso quando deveria trabalhar (haha) e não dá para responder individualmente, e que vocês devem ler as fics da **luh-chan** porque ela é uma LINDA que escreve histórias muito divertidas.

É isso.

Digam o que acharam deixando reviews!

Besitows,

**StrawK! **


End file.
